Depression
by keotey1228
Summary: Some may think birth is a happy, joyful time. One spent with the love of your life, enjoying your newfound parenthood. But for me, it's so much worse.
1. Just the Beginning

**So many stories from me out right now, but here's yet another! : )**

Prologue…

Some may think birth is a happy, joyful time. One spent with the love of your life, enjoying your newfound parenthood. But for me, it's so much worse!

Kim POV

You know, life was good. I was the head of the cheer squad, I had a boy crushing on me, (he might not say it, but he's thinking it).

And I have a wonderful family. A certain family who finally let me walk home from school. I have waited for this my whole life. Well, only the last month.

Jack was home sick today, bless his soul. Hope he gets better. I'm stuck sparring with Milton, and he's not much of a fight. I could beat him with my hands tied behind my back, a blindfold on, and while I'm asleep.

Today was… interesting. We were talking about a project that we had to do for the whole year. What was it called? ISP, Independent Student Project. Reminds me, I need to drop off my notes at Jack's house so he can learn about our year long research project. I tucked my notebook under my arm, and started sprinting to Jack's house.

Then, a big white van came around the corner. It rolled up next to me. Two big guys jumped out. I screamed as they waved a cloth around my mouth. I dropped my notebook as they pulled me inside the van. My last thought was,

_I'm not going to get Jack my notes._


	2. It's Always Me

Kim POV

I didn't remember anything after that. I did feel stuff. Stuff I did not like. I did not know what it was though. And I had memory of what happened early that day.

I woke at separate intervals. Once during the SpongeBob Square Pants theme song.

Again, when the door bell rang. A pizza guy said, "Delivery!"

And once again at the end of a scary movie. What was it, The Muppets?

The hundredth time I woke up was when I started feeling the feelings. I was also very cold. Why is that? I thought to myself again.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Voices were screaming, and the feelings stopped abruptly.

I lay on a hard surface, in the middle of a cold storm. I could hear yelling, and exclamations. The next thing I knew, I was warm. Being scooped up and for the first time that day, on a soft surface.

I smiled and said,

"Thanks."


	3. One to Lean On

**Okay, lot's of you messaged me and reviewed asking questions or being confused, that's the point. You're not supposed to know what happened until later. All will be revealed.**

Kim POV

"How do you feel?" Asked a nurse.

"Better." I said. I moved my arm and instantly regretted it. It stung.

"What day is it?" I mumbled.

"October 11." That's good. I thought I missed school.

"Why?" I sighed.

"I don't want to miss school. Now excuse me, I have to get ready." I said trying to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry, you can't do that." The nurse said, pushing me back into bed.

"Why not?" I said, mystified.

"Let me get someone that can explain." The nurse left the room and me sitting.

'Wow, what am I gonna do till she comes back?' I sighed and started humming.

"Why do you want to go to school?" I immediately stopped humming.

"Because I'm not missing school." I stared intently into the police officers eyes. He sighed.

"I can't keep you locked up. You can go to school. But we can't let you go alone."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see, some kids that… have your certain case, end up committing suicide."

"Well, you see, some kids might, but not me." I said in a mimicking voice.

"Well, you see, I can't do that. You need someone to watch over you to make sure that it doesn't happen. We can't send an officer to school to stay by you. We need someone that has all your classes and can come home with you to watch you twenty four seven." I stared at him, still processing what he said.

"Okay, so get someone."

"I can't. You have to find someone. I will go to your school and all of your classes to explain what happened to all of your teachers, and your friend of whoever you choose. We know that you will be distant. Not trusting so many people. This friend is someone that you lean on."

"Metaphorically?"

"Yes, unless… never mind. So you might get a new seat in all of your classes so you will be next to your friend and no one else." I sighed.

"Okay, I got someone."

"Who?"

"Jack Anderson."


	4. It's Okay, Sorta

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I read the reviews, most saying that you guys were confused. So, I'm going to try to finish the story today. But, really, I'm grounded and not supposed to be on the computer. I'm trying though.**

Jack POV

Being sick is not fun. I had to miss school yesterday and the entire school was talking about this big project that is supposed to last the whole year. I was told that Kim was supposed to come by my house yesterday to drop off her notes so I could learn about it. But she didn't. I had to go in early to go to all my teachers and find out about it.

'Thanks Kim.' I thought, smiling. When I walked into my first period class, Kim was there. So was a police officer, talking to my teacher.

'Uh oh.' I thought, trying to back out of the room. Of course, as luck has it, I backed up into a wall, making a ton of noise. They all looked at me.

"Um… sorry." I said standing up. Kim turned to the police officer and whispered something in his ear. The police officer turned to me and walked forward.

'What did I do?' I thought as the officer walked up to me.

"May we please talk to you? In private?" He asked. I nodded. Kim walked up to me and gave me a hug. She didn't let go.

"Um, Kim?" I asked.

"Let's go." Said the officer. I started walking down the hallway. Kim was holding my hand. Jerry and Eddie were walking by.

"I knew you two would be together." Jerry said.

"Nice one Jack." He said, coming up to high-five me. Kim hid behind me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. I looked back at her.

"Oh, okay. I'll let you two get back to… you know." Jerry said, walking off with Eddie. Kim was still holding on to me. I started walking again and she did too, but this time, she didn't let go. We walked into the nurse's office with the police officer and sat down on the bed. Kim was pushed super close against me. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. I knew better than to tease her.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked the officer.

"You see, your friend, Kim, she's distressed."

"I can see that." The officer starred me down. His eyes said,

"_Talk again and you won't be one happy camper." _I gulped.

"Yesterday, she was walking to your house from school. A van kidnapped her." I blinked, making sure that I didn't just hear that. But he kept going.

"They assaulted her." Kim shuddered, as if she remembered.

"And you need someone to watch her?" I asked. He nodded.

"From class to class. School to home. Even at home." He raised an eyebrow. I put my arm around Kim. She started bawling but she held on to me for dear life.

"It's okay." I said, rubbing her back.

"It's okay."


	5. School's a Blast

**So this is the redo of the last couple chapters. I decided to put them together in one BIG chapter instead of many SMALL chapters.**

Kim POV

I had stopped talking since Jack found out about… my predicament. I totally babied out on him. I feel like a 2 year old. But, a 2 year old wouldn't be pregnant.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Jack asked me for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Same old Kim." He joked. Or at least tried to.

We walked into 1st period. Our teacher, Ms. Rua, came up to us. For the first time today, I didn't hide on instinct. I liked Ms. Rua. She was always a cool teacher, and seemed to connect well with the kids.

"I have you two moved to the back." She said and smiled. I nodded and forged a smile back. Jack and I walked to the back. Jerry and Eddie had finally realized that something was up and backed off. They _didn't_ even smile at Jack and say,

"Nice," when they saw our intertwined hands. We just walked past them without a word. Ms. Rua started the class as the bell rang. We were having a test. One that I did not study for.

Shocker, no really. Jack let me copy him. Ms. Rua either didn't notice or knew that she shouldn't push me because I was on the edge of tears.

After the test, Jack was only focused on me, even thought his book was up to his face. I hit him in the arm and he pretended like it hurt. I smiled a small, but real, smile. The bell rang.

'Let's hope the rest of today goes by that fast.' I thought, gathering my stuff. Jack and I walked out of the class, heading for gym.

"You wanna hold my…" He didn't finish, I grabbed his hand before he had time to.

**(I'm gonna try and put something better, *cough* funnier *cough* in the next line break (: )**

"Okay, then." Coach Teddy came up to us.

"You two don't have to do gym." He told us. Jack looked to me. I couldn't read his expression, but I could've sworn I saw a hint of plead in his dreamy brown eyes. I looked at him and forged another smile, immediately frowning after. He sighed.

"She says she wants too." He said sighing again. Coach raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know? Did you read her mind?" He asked.

"No, I just know her looks." He said looking at me. I could've sworn I smiled, but when he didn't smile back, I thought I didn't. Coach shrugged. We decided not to dress out, so we wouldn't have to go to our separate dressing rooms. We walked in with the coach, and as soon as we got in,

"Teddy!" Screams were filled all over the room. Coach Teddy was the most popular gym coach of all gym coaches. Of course, I hid behind Jack. He didn't turn around but he backed out of the gym.

"Kim, I know you're scared. Why are you here? I think you should go home." He told me. I shook my head. He sighed.

"Since when do you sigh so much?"

"Since you… Kim?" I said, and then realized, I said that. We walked back into the gym, immediately started doing our laps. At first we jogged. Now we slowed to a walk.

"I don't think it's good for you to be exercising." He said. Simple Jack. So predictable. Always worrying about others. That's his fatal flaw. Loyalty.

"Jack…" I started.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice rang out from in front of us. Drew. I hid behind Jack, again.

"What do you want Drew?" He asked.

"Hey Jack. Kim." She said, eyeing me behind Jack.

"I said, what do you want Drew?" Jack said as calm as he could, but anyone who knew Jack, would be able to tell that he was cussing at her inside.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Drew said, making a disgusting sound at the word, 'her'.

"You should be with me." Drew said pleading.

"No, please go away now. _Now."_ Jack said. Drew rolled her eyes, obviously not fazed by Jack telling her off.

"Okay, but when you're ready…"

"Never." Jack smirked.

"… come find me." Drew winked at him, as if this whole conversation had never happened.

"You okay?" Jack asked, turning around to meet my eyes. I looked up, and nodded. We continued doing our laps.

"Hate her." I whispered. Since Jack giggled, I figured he heard me.

**(Okay, so the NEXT line break will be funny, and it will be dedicated to pugluver64, LUV YA PUG!)**

Science. Joy. Why do we have to have science? I mean, who cares about the types of energy, and the states of matter?

"Jack…"

"Do you wanna go home?" He asked quickly.

"No… I just… I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay…" He looked around the classroom. Everyone was doing their class work or goofing off. Mostly the second one.

"Give me your planer." I reached into my backpack and took out my planner. I wrote a pass, for me and Jack.

"Come on," he whispered to me. I stood up quietly and walked to the door, walking as far away from my classmates as possible. Jack went up to Mrs. O'hern and got her to sign the pass. She gave me a smile on our way out.

"You okay?" Jack asked me the millisecond we got out of the class.

"No, I'm not looking forward to Ms. Morris coming up to me next period and trying to talk me about… it."

"Because she's not understanding?"

"Exactly. I mean, she just can't take a hint." I said, walking into the bathroom. No one was inside.

"You can come in." I called to Jack. I walked into a stall just as he came in. I just sat down, when I heard another voice.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" I heard Jack stutter before answering.

"Oops." He said and scurried out. I looked through the crack and saw,

"Drew, can you hand me the lipstick?" Stacy and Drew. The two meanest people in the world, and they were standing right outside the stall, doing their make-up. Of course.

I finished and flushed the toilet. I heard a gasp from outside, and I guessed that they didn't know that they weren't the only ones in here.

I walked out of the stall and walked to the sink. I looked back at the girls and saw a flash of shock show through their eyes, but it quickly faded as fast as it came.

"How was gym?" Stacy asked. I was still washing my hands. I looked up at the mirror and saw that they were closer to me than they were before.

"Fine." I whispered.

"Oh get over yourself!" Drew screamed.

"Just because Jack is clinging to you because you were raped doesn't mean he likes you! He's just too nice!" I moved farther into the corner.

'How do they know about it?'

"I mean, it's obvious that he likes us. He's just playing hard to get." I couldn't talk. Not even enough to say that she was a wrong as crap.

"Please…" I started. Just then, Officer Rogers came bursting into the girl's bathroom, followed by a very distraught Jack.

"What's going on in here?" He looked to Drew and Stacy with a look of disgust, and me with a look of sympathy. Apparently he knew I was the victim.

"Go to class." He said to my enemies. Jack scooted closer to me. As soon as they all left, I hugged Jack so hard, I was pretty sure he would have a pretty big bruise on his back.

"It's okay Kim." We snapped out of our hug right as the bell rang. We were in no hurry to get to next period.

**(Pancake?)**

Jack and I walked against the walls to 4th period. Yay, Mrs. Morris with Careers.

"Hey, Mrs. Morris, sorry were late. We…" Jack said, as he realized the room was empty, other than the teacher.

"We have first lunch." She said with a fake smile, the one I knew held back her pinched face. She was the stupidest teacher in the school. No offense, never mind, offense.

"Thanks…" Jack said, nodding. We walked out of the room and headed for the lunch room.

"Kim, do you have your…" Jack asked, only to realize that I had no lunch packed. "Are you going to be able to stand in line?"I nodded my head after slight hesitation.

Actually the lunch line was no trouble. When we got into the cafeteria and sat down, that's when I began to hyperventilate.

I saw Mr. Stauffer come into the lunch room. Some noticed him, and smiled. I saw him, but did not smile. I knew what he was going to do, as he did it often.

'Please,' I thought. 'No…'

"Red Robin!" Mr. Stauffer screamed. I cupped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Yum!" about every kid in the cafeteria yelled. **(A.N. This actually happens at my school. It is quite amusing. This happened today and I just had to put it in this chapter.)**

"Oh, come on!" the teacher screamed. "I think you can do better than that!" He smiled and turned all around the lunchroom.

"No, please." I whispered.

"Kim…" Jack said, putting his arms around me and trying to motion me off the bench.

"Red Robin!" Mr. Stauffer yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth so he could be heard loud and clear.

"Yum!" Screamed the kids. It radiated off the walls and seamed to close me in. I dropped to the floor right behind me.

"Kim!" Jack screamed.

"I'm good…" I whispered more to myself than to Jack. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up. He grabbed my shoulders and led me out of the lunchroom, every eye on us. The whole room silent.

When we got to the door, a custodian with a British accent stood in front of us.

"Where do you two think you are going? You are not allowed to leave the lunchroom. Rule come from principal, not momma." She raised her eyebrows at how close we were standing next to each other.

I looked to her, then around the room. I spotted Jerry, Eddie, and Milton getting out of the lines, holding their trays. Their faces obviously showed wonder, but also encouragement, thinking we were… dating.

I gave him a look that probably said something along the lines of, 'Emergency! I'm gonna die here!'

Jerry caught it and Milton and Eddie responded with a face full of, 'Huh?'

Jerry nodded slowly, and then looked at his tray.

"Uh, I… uh… FOOD FIGHT!" He picked up a piece of slop that looked suspiciously like something you would find out of a dog food can, and threw it at Milton, who gave him a look of shock through the red goo.

The rest of the student body started laughing and continued the fight.

Mashed potato soup flew to one side; chicken noodle popcorn flew to another. A can of nacho stroganoff hit one kid in the head. (**A.N. This is what me and my friends call this stuff because that's what it looks like, and it probably has this stuff in it…)**

I managed to stifle a laugh before I was pulled out of the room and into the hallway. But not without seeing the British custodian scream and running around the room.

"Aye! More messes for momma to clean!" She screamed, throwing her washcloth to the ground.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Jerry," I said. "He's gonna get in trouble isn't he?" Jack nodded.

"I shouldn't have said anything." I said.

"But," Jack said. "You didn't." I sighed.

"I sent him a look." I whispered.

"Did you're look say to start a food fight?" Jack asked. "Because if it didn't, which is what I believe, Jerry did that on his own turf."

"Well," I said. "His 'turf' is about to suspended."

"Very funny," Jack said, cracking a smile. "But, you do know that we have to go to class soon?"

"Why, of course I do," I smirked. "But I don't want to."

"You can get out of class and get a detention for skipping," He said.

"Then, I'll do that," I said. "Since you suggested." I walked out of the hallway into the bathroom.

"But," Jack said, walking in. "You can't!"

"But," I whined. "You said to!"

"It's only been one day and you're already having mood swings," He mumbled as I walked into a stall.

"Heard that," I said, closing the door.

"I know you did," He said. "That's why I said it."

"You're mean," I smiled.

"I try my hardest." I finished and walked out. I washed my hands and leaned against the wall.

"But, seriously," I said. "Can we please skip class?"

"No!" Jack yelled, not so much ashamed of me, just trying to be a good influence.

"Fine," I muttered, and slid down the wall. Jack sat next to me.

"Kim," Jack said. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did," I laughed.

"No, seriously," Jack said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," I said.

"You won't take it the wrong way?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise," I said.

"Well," Jack started. "Are you… Ya know, gonna keep the baby?" I widened my eyes.

"You promised!" He screamed, about to stand up.

"No," I said, grabbing his arms and pulling him down slowly. "It's fine."

"You're not offended?" He asked, sitting down.

"No," I said. "I don't want to kill a child that has never seen the world. If your meaning giving birth and then adoption, no. I want my baby to know her mother. I love her."

"Yeah, well," Jack said. "Love is evil spelled backwards."

"No," I pointed out. "It's evol, spelled e-v-o-l. It's two totally different words."

"How much do you get paid for being so annoying?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Minimum wage," I smiled back.

**(Haha, yes that was it. I don't care, because right now, you're thinking, 'Stupid..' but it's me and pug's thing)**

"Okay Kim," Jack said. "Do you really need to clutch me that hard?" I looked to his arm where I was grabbing it. It had ten deep nail marks.

"Oops," I released him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Jack said. "You know I hate it when people say 'sorry'."

"Sorry," I said, then realized what I said. "Darn it." **(Me and pug go through this a LOT)**

"Ha ha, it's okay." Jack said. I smiled and looked to Mrs. Morris.

"Okay class, finish page ten in your interactive notebook. Give it to me when you're done." She said, in her deep man voice, the one I've come to hate terribly.

"Uh, Mrs. Morris," Said Mr. Goody Two Shoes in the back of the room. "We did page ten a week ago."

"Oh, thank you Davis," Mrs. Morris smiled a fake smile.

"It's Devon," He said.

"Right, sorry Daren." She turned around to sit down and Devon sighed loudly.

"Mrs. Morris?" Jack asked.

"Who said that?" She said, looking up from her novel on Moby Dick.

"Me," Jack said.

"Yes, Jason?" She asked.

"It's Jack," He said slowly.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Morris said, putting her book down. "What did you need Jim?"

"It's…" Jack started. "Never mind. What page are we supposed to do?"

"I already said." She told him.

"Uh, no you didn't." He told her.

"Yes, I did," Mrs. Morris said.

"No, you kinda didn't." He reassured her.

"Class," She said, looking out to the bored students eating and not hiding their Smarties, then candy we were not allowed to have in school. Wanna know why? Kids were starting to smoke them. Yeah, you heard me right. They crushed the inside partially, then opened one end and started smoking it. **(A.N. True story.) **"Can someone tell Jeff what page we are supposed to do?"

"You haven't told us!" The screamed, annoyed.

"Oh," She stuttered. "Why didn't you just say so? It's page 16." She sat back down and picked up her book. The rest of the class stared at her for a few seconds, and then opened their notebooks to the page we were supposed to work on. Most didn't even work. They continued smoking their Smarties.

I starred at Mrs. Morris, wondering how she was even a teacher. I noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face. She was trying to read the book, but she was holding it upside down.

"Ah!" She screamed, throwing the book across the room. "The words are upside down!" She scrambled in her seat so she was standing on it. "The world's coming to an end!" Some of class stared at her, while the rest laughed until they fell out of their chairs.

"I love this class," I said.

**(Now, I'm not sure who to dedicate this one to… so this is for everyone I've EVER pm'd.. Uh, that HASN'T been a B-word to me. I've got about 4 or 5 that have)**

"Hello Mrs. Waters." I mumbled as I sat down in the back of my math class. Jack followed and sat next to me, taking out his notebook.

"Uh, Kim," she said in a voice like, 'Are you stupid?' "Your seat is right there." She pointed to a chair in the very front of the room, next to Maximilian, the obnoxious kid. **(He's in my math class too, and he IS obnoxious)**

"I…"

"Mrs. Waters…" Jack raised his hand, not waiting to speak. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He got up and walked into the closet without Mrs. Waters even answering him.

Mrs. Waters looked to me before she walked into the closet, obviously scared. The door closed and you could hear quiet whispers. Too quiet to make out any words.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my notebook and set it on the desk. When I looked up, I saw that all eyes were on me.

"2 times in one day, really!" I screamed and stood up. I looked at every eye, and all of them turned away when it was their turn to receive my glare.

I sat down in my seat, making an even bigger scene. Mrs. Waters and Jack walked out. He walked to his desk casually, as if he just walked into the room from the restroom, not giving his teacher a lecture.

Mrs. Water, on the other hand, practically ran to her desk and pick up a red bowl from under it. She ran to me quietly, catching every kid's eyes.

"Candy?" She asked, a little too quickly. I stared at her, then gave Jack a look like, 'What did you do?'

"Uh, sure," I said, picking out a lollipop. "Thanks." Mrs. Waters smiled apologetically and backed away. I took off the wrapper and stuck the pop in my mouth.

"That's not fair!" Shouted one kid.

"We should get candy too!" Shouted another. Screams like this were heard all over the room.

"Quiet down!" Mrs. Waters shouted louder than necessary. The kid's screamed died almost instantly.

"Thank you," She said, talking calmly, as if she didn't just scream. "Now turn to page 58 in your textbook and do problems 1-30, odds." She turned and walked to her desk.

All the kids scrambled to get their textbooks and opened up to the page. It was dead silent, in a creepy way, not in a Yay-it's-quiet-so-I-can-focus-on-my-work way.

I opened to the page and looked at number 1. _Find x. _'Well, duh! It's right there!'

I looked to Jack to ask if he was serious, but when I looked at his notebook, he was already on number 5.

I did a O_o face, at him until I thought my eyes would pop out. **(Haha, sowwy puggy… :P)**

When he finally looked up, my eyes had started twitching, and he was already on number 17, when I was still on number 1.

He burst out laughing and tried to cover his mouth. I quickly faced my work and pretended like I hadn't been making WTF faces at Jack.

I stole a glance up, and saw all eyes on Jack. He had his head on his desk, still laughing. He attempted to stop laughing, but when he looked at me, he burst out laughing again.

Even I could help but smile, even laugh a little. Suddenly, the whole class burst out laughing. I was laughing with Jack, he was laughing with me, and the class was laughing with the both of us.

Mrs. Waters just stood at the front of the class, mid-homework check.

A girl walked in with a clipboard. "Mrs. Waters…" Then she saw everyone laughing, and Mrs. Waters wasn't, she quickly backed out of the room as if she had never entered it. It just made the whole class laugh harder.

**(I was gonna put something funny down, but I wanted to save it for one of FB stories, so everyone gets free pancakes! Yay! *insert smiley face here*)**

6th period was the easiest of the whole day. Mrs. Palmer, my language arts teacher, was out today, so Mrs. Slusher was our sub.

All we had to do was watch a video about Greek Mythology and name all of the gods and goddesses and they're what they were the god/goddess of.

**I'm getting SUPER bored of this chapter. Try to bear with me, 'cause I'll try and make the last period short, and I had something funny to put on the bus ride home, so just about 300 more words) ****3,648**

Last period of the day and I hadn't exploded yet. New record.

Jack and I had band. Call me a geek, but band is fun. I play flute, while he plays trombone, so this will be the only period where he won't sit right next to me, but I think I'm good. My friend Maylina **(my real friend) **and Frances **(another real friend) **sat on either side of me.

They didn't know, I didn't plan on telling them. I never really talked during class in the first place, so me not talking much didn't make much of a difference.

"Trombone's, you sank the ship. You sank our pirated ship." Our teacher, Mrs. Singletary (pro flute player), put her baton down and gave a smirky glare to them. I looked through the French horn players to see Jack looking at me.

He gave me a look and mouthed, 'Oh shut up'. I gave him a look and mouthed, 'You know I can't'.

"Start from measure 25, trombones." She turned the metronome up louder. "Better?" She picked up her baton and ch'd the tune they played. She motioned for them to start playing and they played it correctly.

"Now 25, add trumpets." After we actually got through the piece, slowly but surely, she flipped a page on her music stand.

"Peace like a River." Everyone turned their pages to the next song. "Do you know why we put Peace in the middle of our three songs?"

No one answered, well duh. "First we punch them with Ritmico (the song we just did), then we sing them a lullaby: Peace. And then we punch them with some Pirates (of the Caribbean). So make this lullaby legato (smooth and connected), and keep the other songs staccato (rough and detached)."

She held up her baton and slowly moved her head to the percussionists in the back of the room. Grayson was getting ready with his xylophone (not the colored, kindergarten one), and the others were setting up they're instruments.

"Sorry percussion. We'll do another run-through when you're ready." Then she looked to the flutes (me). "But we're not likely to get through the first few measures so we're good." She lifted her baton and we all started playing.

Flutes had the melody till measure 5, while everyone else had whole notes (4 beats). At 5, we played a whole note while the clarinets took over on a melody of they're own. We rested for 7 measures while the other instruments had whole notes again.

Right as we were about to play, Mrs. Singletary cut us off and we put our flutes down in a triumphant way.

"Sorry flutes," She said, not so sorry. "Low brass (tubas, trombones, bassoon, baritone, and French horns) trumpets, and saxophones. Quiet, down. Clarinets have the melody and I can't even hear them. They're right in front of me!" True, they were. Front row and second row on the left was clarinets, flutes on the first row, right side.

"Saxes," She looked to them, who were in the middle, second row. "You're playing a 14 out of 5. Go in Jazz band if you wanna play loud. There, you aren't loud enough."

"Tubas…" She looked to the right side, back row. "Actually, you are pretty good. That does include Michael." Said boy stood up and held his baritone in the air, giving a small 'whoop' before sitting down. Everyone laughed, including our teacher/conductor.

"Sidney and trombones," She turned to behind the flutes, second and third row. "Not really Sidney, she's great at bassoon, but trombones need to cool it." I smirked at Jack, but I don't think he saw me.

"Horns," She turned to beside Sidney, second row. "You three have to tone it down by about 1. You're playing a 6 and I need a 5." She picked up her baton and smiled at all of us. "Start where the clarinets take over the melody."

"Ugh…" The flutes said, putting our flutes up for our four beats of Eb, then 7 measures of rests.

**(I already know I'm WAAAAYYYYY past 300. 4,331 - 3,648 = 683… oops)**

On the bus, I had to listen to three people I didn't even know talk about a song.

"Found a peanut, cracked it open, it was rotten, died anyway, went to heaven didn't want me... haha." Blake, the only boy said, even though he got the rhythm, and words wrong.

"Found a Blake, ate a cake, went to the lake, got a belly ache, found a steak, wore a rake, kissed a snowflake." He joked.

"Found a Maryl, ate a barrel." Sara tried to find something funny. "Found a Sara… nothing rhymes with Sara."

"Maryl Harris," Maryl said. "Went to Paris, went on a Ferris Wheel." I started laughing, trying to hide it in my backpack.

"The bus ceases to amuse me."

**4,458. Pretty good for me. This is probably the last you'll hear from this story till summer. Only like 3 weeks from now. I seriously have 13 days left of school. Minus days because of my field day, for STAR, and my chorus field trip to Disney. **

**Field day: My team is called District 14, based off of Hunger Games. 14 because we have 14 people in our group. We're supposedly ninjas..? So our chant is, "I'm a ninja, I'm a, I'm a ninja." Our dominant color is green, but black is also one of our colors. I already decorated my green shirt and ripped it artistically. I just need to get black Sophie's, because our group decided that girls will wear black Sophie's and guys wear black basketball shorts. **

**Chorus to Disney: We perform a 25 minute show and then play all day in Epcot. Know what sux? My mom's a chap. and she's trying to wear he fanny pack. I said to her, "If you even TRY, to wear your fanny pack, I will cut the strap so you can't wear it and help a pregnant duck give birth in it." That's really what I said.**


	6. 1 Month and Counting

**1 and Counting**

Kim POV

"So what's the baby look like?" Jack asked. I looked at him.

"Well," I stopped typing. "Like a baby 1/9 months through pregnancy." I said, not bothering to tone my voice down. The class was loud anyway, and besides… I didn't care if anyone heard. Most people already knew about me being pregnant.

"Well, I'm a dude," He opened up MicroType on his computer right next to mine. "I don't know what that means."

"I don't really know either," I clicked on the X button to close MicroType because I had already finished my lesson. "But I guess we'll find out soon."

"You're already done?" He stared at me getting out my math homework that I didn't do last night. _What did the inventor of the 10-ton truck so often say? _You had to plot graphs to find the answer to that riddle.

"Yeah," I took out my pencil. "Now if you don't mind, I like to do my homework…"

"That you didn't finish last night..."

"Because you were bugging me." He glared at me. "Care to argue further?"

"What's this?" Mr. Jacobs, my new 4th period teacher, and Keyboarding teacher, said. He picked up my homework and glanced quickly at it then looked back at me. "The big bang theory?"

All I did was laugh.

**Sorry for it being short, but the thing about the '**_**What did the inventor of the 10-ton truck so often say? **_**You had to plot graphs to find the answer to that riddle.' Was my math homework, and my best friend kept bugging me. And then in my keyboarding class, I was trying to finish it and the whole 'big bang theory' thing happened. It was quite hilarious.**

**The answer is, 'Diesel be good'. Dis will be good. This will be good. Get it? 'Cause diesel is the kind of gas… oh, never mind.**

**And yes, this is a redo. I found out that you won't know the gender of the baby till much later. I'm going to put a poll on my profile to vote for which gender the baby will be.**

…

**Go to my profile, at the top, click on the poll thingy. Vote. Not hard.**

…

**And at the beginning of the story, I said the date, but I want to change it. So that means this chapter was taken place in October, and the beginning of this story was in September.**

**Thanks!**


	7. 2 Heads Are Better Than One

Boy  
>Jack- Jason<br>Jerry- Dakota  
>Eddie- Felix<br>Milton- Fernando  
>Rudy- Sam<p>

Girl  
>Jack- Mayzy<br>Jerry- Abby (Abigail)  
>Eddie-Lacey<br>Milton- Paige (Lacey)  
>Rudy- Sam<p>

Kim POV

"Okay guys," I smiled at my four guy friends. "I am going to be asking for your ideas for names of my baby for either a girl or a boy."

"Isn't this like that one Good Luck Charlie episode?" Jerry raised his hand.

"Yes, good job, Jerry!" I said sarcastically. Everyone knew about me having a baby, and now, it didn't matter much to me. Most women have babies, and lots are young, nowadays.

"I have a name!" Eddie said. "Lacey."

I wrote it down on a clipboard and looked back at him, waiting for a boy name. "Well?"

"What?"

"What's the boy name?"

He stared at me. "I thought I can choose."

"Nope," I rolled my eyes. "One of each."

"Oh," He thought for a second. "Felix."

"Thanks for making that as painless as possible." I wrote down the name and looked to rest of my friends. "Anyone?"

"I have my choices," Milton stood up. "Paige and Fernando."

"Fernando?" Jerry laughed. "Dude?"

"What," Milton looked at Jerry. "That means intelligent and brave, just like Kim."

"Awe, thank you, Milton," I smiled at him, writing the names down. "But just because you compliment me doesn't mean I'm going to pick your name."

"I tried," He shrugged.

"Jack?" I looked up at him. He was staring at one spot on the ground. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

No answer. "Okay, Jerry. What are your…"

"I want to participate!" Rudy ran out of his office with a piece of paper in his hand. "I have a name."

"Okay, Rudy," I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sam." He smiled like he just gave the best answer in the world.

"For a boy or girl?"

"Both."

We stared at him. "I wanted to name my child that, and because I won't ever have one…"

"We got it, Rudy!" We yelled at him.

"I got my names!" Jerry announced. "Dakota and Abigail, or Abby."

"Those are actually better than I thought you could make."

"Thank you," Jerry smiled. "Wait, hey!"

"Do I have them all?" I asked, looking at the clipboard, seeing one name empty. "Jack!"

He yelled and fell backwards. "Wha..?"

"What's up?" I asked, becoming mildy concerned.

"Thinking," He said. "Can I get back to you on that?" I nodded and he ran out of the dojo.

"What's with him?" Rudy asked. I shook my head and ran after him. "Jack!"

I lost him as we ran around the mall. "Jack!" I called.

"I just need to think!" I heard from no particular direction.

"Kim," Rudy came up from behind me. "He just wants to think about the names. Too much to ask?"

"I wasn't asking about the names."

**Dun, dun, dun. What did Kim ask him? Why does he need to think? Is it that big of a question? Why… am I asking you..? I'm the author. I already know. **

**And if you really want to know… think about the title of this chapter.**

**Vote on the poll for what gender the baby is going to be.**


	8. 3rd Wheel

**3****rd**** Wheel**

I paced my room… again. I had found that I had been doing that lately.

'What if he won't?' Half of my head thought.

'What if he will?' The other half replied. This is the way I've had to sort things out since I got pregnant. My mind gets all mixed up, and I can only talk to people who are light-headed, like me. Not always 'everything will be okay', like me. Not afraid to think about the negatives, like me.

Since there is no one like that, I decided to just talk to myself. Call me crazy, but it's the only thing keeping me sane, which sounds like a total opposite.

'It is a lot to ask of him.' The kind part of my mind said.

'But he should still give me an answer. Talk to me about it… not just run away.' The mean side of my mind contradicted.

I stopped pacing and looked down to see that my once-white socks were now starting to turn the color of my oh-so-hated pink carpet.

"You should really stop pacing." I was about to yell at the mean side of my head to shut up, but the I realized that the voice wasn't in my head. "Hey."

I looked back up to see my door half open, with a mess of brown on top of a handsome face.

"Hey." I sat on my bed and motioned for him to come in. Jack walked over to me and sat down.

"Your parents must not care," He looked at me with a cross between sympathy… and understanding. "Do they?"

I looked into his cocoa brown eyes. I felt as though I could drown in them. "They don't. They don't care that their 14 year old daughter is going to have a baby, without a father."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "I woke up this morning with a paper printed off of an adoption center."

Jack looked down guiltily when I mentioned the word 'father'. "Kim, I…"

"No, Jack," I said, looking back at him with regret. "I feel bad for putting this on you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do." I looked to him and could almost see the gears turning.

"I don't want to give up the baby. I don't want to see the look in his or her eyes when I hand him or her off to some strange lady he or she doesn't even know. Without a father… I don't know how I'd even take care of my baby."

The room was silent for a second. I long, dreadful second. I almost thought Jack would run out of the room, yell at me for thinking this way, or give me his sorrows.

"I'll do it."

I stared at him. "Take my baby to the adoption center?"

"No," He looked at me with weak confidence. "I'll be your baby's father."

**Awwwww… sweet, right? I bet some of you saw that coming. Am I right?**

***cricket chirps***

**Anyway, do you know what I'm doing? First was 1 Month and Counting, then Two Heard Are Better Than One, and then 3****rd**** Wheel? I'm counting the months that she's pregnant because it takes 9 months.**

***cricket chirps***

**What? I thought it was clever…**

***cricket chirps***

**Oh… come here, you!**


	9. 4giveness

**This is dedicated to my friend, purplepen! You rock, gguuurrrrrlll. **

Jack and I… were in a relationship. Sorta.

"Kim," Jerry shoved his phone in my face, completely ignoring my stomach. It had grown pretty big. And not too brag, but I hadn't gained too much weight. "What's up with this?"

He didn't even wait for me to open my front door before talking.

"I don't know," I looked down to his phone to see a picture of him and his mom sharing an ice cream. I laughed. "I'd ask your mom to buy you your own ice cream."

He snatched the phone and studied the screen. He blushed about four shades of red and then clicked a few more buttons. "This."

I turned the phone to get rid of the glare and saw that Jack's Facebook **(I don't own FaceBook) **pagewas up.

"What?" I looked back up to Jerry. "Should I _not _wear a bikini while I'm pregnant?" I smiled and he didn't even flinch at the mention of my pregnancy. He rolled his eyes instead.

"Not that," He pointed to my picture of me at the beach. He then pointed up to something else. "That."

I stared at Jack's relationship status and cursed. "I told him not to change it."

"You know about this?" Jerry asked. "You know your relationship went from "'In a relationship', to 'It's complicated'?"

I sighed and pushed the phone down. I sat on my doorstep and Jerry sat next to me. "What's up?"

"Just hard, you know?" I said. "Well, you don't know. You can't know how this feels. You just can't."

Jerry tried to meet my eyes. "What. Happened?"

I looked up to him and wiped a stray tear out of my eye. "I don't exactly know. I guess, Jack just feels stressed to being a father. I'm going to be the baby's mother, but he feels like I just 'pushed this' on him."

"Did he say that?" I rubbed my stomach subconsciously.

"No," I looked back to Jerry. "But I know Jack enough to know that that is what he feels."

We were silent for a second. "You should probably forgive him."

I didn't meet his gaze and nodded. "I know I should, but should he not too?"

"He is." I looked at Jerry to him smile at me. It was small, but a smile. That wasn't Jerry.

I lifted my gaze to my roof right above our heads. On it sat a 14 year old boy with brown hair.

"Jack," I stood up. "Get down before you fall and break your neck."

"Yes, mother," He started to walk over to the side where the roof was closest to the ground and did a front flip off of it.

"I am not your mother," I crossed my arms as he walked over to meet me. Jerry stood up behind me and did the smart thing: staying silent.

"You might as well be," He smiled as he stopped in front of me. "You nag me like one." We stood in silence for a few minutes. I stared at him and he stared at me. I did the most surprising thing I could. I ran into his arms and cred into his shoulder, happy to be back together.

"Yes," Jerry whispered and held up Jack's phone, no idea how he got it, and more than likely opened Jack's Facebook. "In a relationship."


	10. 5 Minutes

**I do NOT own the song in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Headstrong belongs to Trapt, and Kickin' It belongs to… who owns Kickin' It? Oh well, the person that owns it. **

**Mhm, is that BETTER person-who-shall-not-be-named-for-reasons-that-would-make-sense-in-this-particular-situation? **

_5 minutes. _That's how long we had to do our performance for the talent show.

We'd practice almost non-stop. Every day after school, he came over my house for a few hours. For the first bit of the time, we worked on our ISP. Yes, I still had to do it. Being pregnant didn't exempt me from it, and I didn't expect it to.

"Why won't you tell me what you're doing your project on?" Jack had asked one of our rehearsal days.

"It's a surprise." I would tell, as I have been to everyone else, too.

"That's a great idea." My teacher told me, completely proud and over-joyed when I had told her what I was doing my project on, and that was enough.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Jack had smiled before looking back at his project.

After keeping my project protected from prying eyes (Hi, Jack), we would always work on our performance. We'd practiced much more than most did, but that's because we wanted to make everyone see that I wasn't hurt by what I'd been through, and that Jack was going to be there for me no matter what.

Jack walked to one side of the Patio, while I walked to the complete opposite side. I fiddled with my outfit: a fighter girl outfit made by yours truly.

A white top, artistically torn at the sides, was under a small gray jacket, hiding my stomach and a belt to keep it from showing too much. It was cute, but not something I'd usually wear to school. It was too showy and snugged my body a little too much, but I decided it would be perfect.

Black super skinny, skinny jeans were pulled down about an inch lower so it would show my side a little bit. Sorta like a sexy war hero.

On top of my black jeans was a pair of converse, the kind that goes up your shin. The converse was black, and the laces were a very light grey.

My hair was up in a ponytail to the side. I put in black streaks along it with the kind of hair dye that you'd use for Halloween. A small black bow to match my streaks was tied to the ponytail.

While I thought I had it sexy, Jack was better. We went shopping a few days prior to pick out our outfits, and I got to add a few things to Jack that he hadn't planned on.

He had on a very dark grey shirt with lightning streaks on the front. They weren't yellow, like you'd see on a kindergartners drawing. They were sorta white, and around them was a super dark blue. The thing that made it nice, was that it was tight and showed off his abs. (No, I'm not a perv.)

His jeans were not unlike mine. Same color, style, all that. His were even skinny too. But he got boys skinny jeans, and they looked good on him.

On his feet, he had high converse too. But his only went up about half a foot. Black shoes, light grey laces to match mine.

His hair was all messed up. I considered putting jell in it, but thinking about it further, I realized that was a bad idea. So we just decided to have it hang naturally, but still in a messed up way. **(I'll try to find these clothes, but I sorta made most of them up, so I'll try my best)**

At my side of the patio, I was hidden by the wall, so the rest of the class couldn't see me. When I looked over to where Jack was standing, he had the same advantage.

He smiled to me, and I smiled back. _This is going to be good._

The music started and Jack and I both smiled stupid smiles, tapping our hands against our legs.

Jack started. "Circling your, circling your, circling your head." The people in the audience didn't know where it was coming from, because they couldn't see him, but that's we wanted. "Contemplating everything you've ever said. Now I see the truth. I got doubt. A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out. See you later."

I came in. "I see your fantasy. You wanna make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads."

Jack. "Yeah."

Me. "Well, now that's over." I could just imagine what the audience was thinking. Wondering who was singing, where we are, and when we're going to reveal ourselves. _Just wait. _"I see your motives inside, decisions to hide."

Jack started walking forward, towards me. The only thing he looked at was me, as we said we would. He walked out like a warrior walks into battle, but he wasn't scared to die like a soldier might be. He was smiling and walked with pleasure. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, to take on anyone. I know, that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong." He stopped at the middle of the stage and crossed his arms, turning away the crowd a little bit, but his smile did not fade.

I walked out the same way and I heard gasps as the little pregnant girl walked out on stage as if she were happy. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong." I stopped in the middle of the stage and stood in the same position Jack was in, but towards the crowd.

Jack turned his head to look at me, but I had closed my eyes as I smiled at the crowd. "I can't give everything away." As he held out the last word, I turned and ran past him to his side. _All part of the show_. He turned, still holding the note and uncrossed his arms and made a '_What'd I do?' _gesture with them. "I won't give everything away." As he sung this, he backed up towards my starting position.

I started to sing, still out of the sight of the crowd. "Conclusions manifest. Your first impressions got to be your very best. I see you're full of **** and that's alright. I guess you'll get through every night. Well now that's over."

Jack walked forward enough just so the crowd could see him. He had his hands in his pocket and he was looking down. "I see your fantasy. You wanna make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads."

Me. "Yeah."

Jack. "Well, now that's over." He looked up slightly. "I see your motives inside, decisions to hide."

I started soldier-walking forward as Jack turned slightly towards the crowd, closing his eyes, arms crossed, still smiling. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, to take on anyone. I know, that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong." I stopped in the middle of the middle of the stage and crossed my arms at him, tapping my foot to add to the affect.

Jack made a motion that clearly said, '_Oh yeah?' _ and he started to walk towards me like a soldier. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong." He stopped at the middle and got in my face. "Where you belong."

I moved my face forward to get in his face as he backed his up in a 'Now you listen to me.' Gesture. I put my hand son my hips and kept my back slightly arched in his direction. He turned slightly away from me towards the crowd and crossed his arms. "I can't give everything away."

Jack gave me an exasperated look, turning towards me, stretching his arms out behind him. "Where you belong." He seemed to remind me.

I crossed my arms as I brought me self upright, straight as a pencil with my arms crossed, feet together. "I won't give everything away."

As music played, we both turned 180 degrees and walked backwards, right past each other with me closer to the oddly silent crowd.

Me. "I know, I know all about."

Jack. "I know, I know all about."

Me. "I know, I know all about." We both were safely hidden again in our starting positions.

Jack. "I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decisions to hide."

We both started to soldier walk towards the center as I sang. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, to take on anyone. I know, that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong." As we got the middle, he turned 180 degrees and I ducked as his did a back flip right over me. I got up before he him hit the ground.

Jack stood and kept his back to me as I did to him. I did a back flip over him while he ducked. As soon as he bounced back up, he started to sing while we both faced each other. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong." While he sang, I turned slightly towards the crowd, arms crossed, eyes closed. He did the '_What'd I do?' _motion with his arms as he sang.

I turned away from him and uncrossed my arms and opened my eyes. "Where you belong."

At this point, Jack put his arms down (or at least I hoped he did) and pretended to look deflated. "This is not where you belong."

He held it out as I came in. "I can't give everything away."

I held it out as he came in. "This is not where you belong."

He held it out as I came in. "I won't give everything away."

I held it out as he came in. "This is not where you belong." At this last part, I turned and walked past him as he did the same. We both exited, out of sight, in our original positions.

At first, after the song ended, the crowd was silent. Then, right as I was about to start crying, thinking we didn't do good, the crowd went wild. The clapped so loudly, and furiously, I was about to start crying anyway. But not because it hurt my ears or because I was sad. It was because I was right and proud.

_That was good._

**Kim's Shirt:**

** og /imgres?um=1&h l=en&rls=co soft:en-us&rlz=1I7 ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=xav-aac1jFIRpM:&imgrefurl= &docid=ZBXkLRcteQPvFM&imgurl= . /-z05tc9adv7Q/TavdClery9I/AAAAAAAAAZM/I4e 0GdALTx4/s1600/wh ite_shredded_croped_ &w=1600& h=800&ei=-kjRT9CrEoii9Q SOzIHuAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=86&vpy=25 4&dur=2605&hovh=159&hovw=318&tx=141&ty=107&sig=106120512588237591264&page=1&tbnh=1 07&tbnw=213&s tart=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:89**

**Couple spaces in that one. **

**Kim's Jacket. It was unzipped like that in the picture.**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=JrWje5IvV_FBEM:&imgrefurl= image/woman-in-jeans-and-leather-jacket-over-grey-background-full-image-3346161&docid=6Q6VKAuNRw4xpM&imgurl= . &w=320&h=480&ei=5knRT5elDoug8gT0sozOAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=113&vpy=55&dur=249&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=90&ty=161&sig=106120512588237591264&page=3&tbnh=174&tbnw=132&start=31&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:31,i:180**

**Kim's jeans: **** imgres?q=black+and+grey+skinny+jeans&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&nord=1&rlz=1T4TSNO_enUS487US487&biw=1336&bih=573&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZNO_IjACwVMroM:&imgrefurl= black_grey_ruche_knee_skinny/thing%3Fid%3D28831391&docid=QlJU38L_V_-CjM&imgurl= cgi/img-thing% %253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D28831391&w=300&h=300&ei=bW8hUIfFKenr0gGx6ICwBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=398&vpy=149&dur=389&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=131&ty=96&sig=112306464872969942477&page=1&tbnh=128&tbnw=110&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:115**

**Kim's shoes are the ones that Chyna wore in the episode where her and… ugh, I can't remember her name… the blonde one go into a locker. Those shoes that Chyna wore.**

**Kim's laces are different though.**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=9qxnGlDWxtgGuM:&imgrefurl= %3Fmain_page%3Dproduct_info%26cPath%3D24%26products_id%3D37&docid=tOkDQRww7hdEjM&imgurl= /shop/images/light_gray_wide_shoe_lace_light_grey_wide_shoe_ &w=640&h=640&ei=U0vRT8DEFIGs8ATwg4zDAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=752&vpy=168&dur=827&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=206&ty=131&sig=106120512588237591264&page=2&tbnh=146&tbnw=144&start=14&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:14,i:153**

**Kim's hair is like this one but curled and doesn't look retarded in the front. **

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=0ZOnO6vieXulMM:&imgrefurl= rossdu/Lady-Gagas-Hairstyles/&docid=j5Z2wKGPRYccXM&imgurl= uploads/events/649f5836ac00512221f66529d952 2d7a_ &w=364&h=323&ei=qkvRT-fZL4-E8QTTqty6Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=126&vpy=155&dur=344&hovh=211&hovw=238&tx=126&ty=93&sig=106120512588237591264&page=1&tbnh=166&tbnw=187&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:75**

**Kim's bow is tied/clipped. to the ponytail holding her hair to the side.**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=euo8VWtqPTUR4M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=jBR4yGivje0QnM&imgurl= display_pic_with_logo/78929/78929,1193790961, &w=450&h=311&ei=N0zRT5emGoWQ9gTA_-3eAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=707&vpy=30&dur=1358&hovh=187&hovw=270&tx=158&ty=120&sig=106120512588237591264&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=226&start=0&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:148**

**Kim's choker necklace:**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=T8JCUNd1yC4TyM:&imgrefurl= /blackchokernecklace/&docid=p5BoJGM98B1dlM&imgurl= &w=291&h=300&ei=0kzRT4jeKIyo8QSx7KznAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=280&vpy=130&dur=5709&hovh=228&hovw=221&tx=105&ty=132&sig=106120512588237591264&page=1&tbnh=174&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:78**

**Kim's collar-looking bracelet:**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=u-sL7nQy2dwc6M:&imgrefurl= /2010/02/burberry-black-patent-leather-heart-charm-bracelet/&docid=CkM3PPDJ27gXDM&imgurl= /image/2010/01/Burberry%252520black%252520patent%252520leather%252520heart-charm% &w=500&h=343&ei=NE3RT4aAGIGe8gS4nsmuAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=506&vpy=113&dur=6256&hovh=186&hovw=271&tx=140&ty=105&sig=106120512588237591264&page=3&tbnh=149&tbnw=217&start=23&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:23,i:182**

**Now for Jack's stuff… I just can NOT find the shirt. I KNOW I've seen it before, but I just can't think of where. And I scoured Google for it but just couldn't find it. If you think you know what I'm talking about with the shirt, PM me or review the link. PLEASE!**

**Jack's jeans are also not there. Just picture Kim's jeans and make them for a man.**

**Jack's shoes (I actually found):**

** imgres?um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=uXraU1xhLk0QBM:&imgrefurl= /men/men-s-trainers&docid=m9yy-HU9FUFIWM&imgurl= . &w=350&h=350&ei=jk_RT5GCE5Se8QT1iPHAAw&zoom=1**

**The laces are also the same as Kim's.**

**Jack's hair… just picture it messed up but still looking good**


	11. 6th Sense

**Okay, this is not my writing. I know what you're probably thinking: well, whose writing is it? It is my friend purplepen. I had no idea where to go with this chapter so she wrote it and I kinda ended/edited it.**

Kim POV

Still no sleep. I rolled over on my side, facing my digital clock. 4:00 AM. Man, I was so tired. But I just couldn't sleep. It was a nagging, fluttery feeling in my stomach. The kind you get when you're nervous, or scared.

But anyways, I tossed over again, closed my eyes to sleep. Nope. I sighed, exasperated. I shut my eyes tight, hoping I would eventually nod off. Not two seconds later, my phone screen lit up and started vibrating.

_Who could be calling me this early?_

I cautiously picked up the phone, as if it might bite. The phone read "incoming call from Jack" puzzled, I pressed the little green button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Kim?" I heard Jack's kind and hushed voice coming from the other end.

"What are you doing still up?!"

"The question here is, what are YOU still doing up?"

I wanted to scream. Jack, Jack, Jack. He's always playing these games.

"Never mind. I think I know why you're awake, Kim. Are you feeling ok?"

How did HE know?

"Well... I don't know... I just feel... Weird... Nervous but overwhelmed, scared..."

He paused, and took a deep breath.

"About...?" He trailed off questioningly.

"It's just... The whole thing feels like too much. The drama, the suspense, it's just too weird, Jack! I don't like that I made you feel so pressured, I know I did."

Jack stayed quiet for a second before continuing.

"Listen, Kim. I knew something was up with you. I just... I don't know how, I just felt it. And now I'm here to tell you that it's going to be ok. It's going to be fine. Don't worry. I forgive you and I know it's a rough time for you right now. You have me, Milton..." he seemed to think a second, "Jerry...Your parents, we will help you. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you. Ok Kim?"

I didn't know what to say. I was feeling all mixed up inside, like a bag of marbles or something. I had no idea he knew what I was worried about. It was weird... Like he had a... Sixth sense or something.

"Kim?"

I snapped out of my stupor.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Jack. I appreciate it. You are a really good friend."

"Goodnight" He replied, and promptly hung up.

I sighed a breath of relief and put the phone down, snuffling into my blanket and snuggling into my pillow.

Jack had to of had a sixth sense for me. Like a mother has one for her kids, or a husband has one for his wife…

In my mind, I regarded Jack as my husband. I wouldn't ever dream of calling him that out loud, but that's what he was, really. That's what he was in my heart.

I could sleep peacefully knowing I had friends and family watching out for me. And, I had Jack, whose sixth sense made him special.

**Thank you again, purplepen! OMG, I rhymed. Who am I: Dr. Seuss?**


	12. 7 Days a Week

**Only four chapters left! **

***crowd 'awe's'***

**I know, I'm sorry. I loved writing this story **_**before**_** I got into a major writer's block. *sighs***

**Some of you might have seen it coming, some didn't. Most of you probably didn't. **

**I don't know if the plot twist will happen in this chapter or the next, but I'll see.**

**Thank you happypen for the idea.**

Sunday

Jack didn't come over today. He had a doctor's appointment and I was bored like crazy.

I was lying on my bed, staring out the window next to me. It was raining pretty hard, and I was tempted to open the window to breathe in the moist air.

I loved when it rained. My parents hate it because they claimed it always made them tired. They went to bed an hour ago.

I groaned and rolled over. I considered the possibilities of getting water in my room. A drenched room outweighed a dry one.

I sat up and walked over to the window. I looked all around and tried to study the way the rain was falling. Away.

I opened the window, and as I thought, I didn't get wet.

The water went away from my window, keeping my room dry. Except for the drips off the roof, my room was dry. I grabbed a few cups off my dresser, where I had many, half full. I dumped the water already in them out and I set the cups where the water seemed to be dripping the most.

I pulled my blanket from my bed and moved it the floor by my window. I grabbed a few pillows off of my bed, and some out of the closet. I made a nice little nest of blankets and pillows before I stood up and walked to my door.

I opened it slowly and quietly. I peeked out and looked around for my parents. A few snores came from their room.

I smiled. 'Can go on iFunny without my parents around to bug me.'

I took out my iPhone and opened the app. I looked at the collective and saw the number, 88025. I made myself promise to get to at least 87900.

I found a few boring ones. Kik's, mainly.

_Dear sneeze, If you're gonna happen, happen. Don't put a stupid look on my face and leave. _I laughed.

Scroll, scroll.

_Instructions on my shorts:_

_Wash them inside out with cold/warm water._

_DO NOT put them in the dryer._

_DO NOT bleach them._

_DO NOT bungee jump with them._

_DO NOT eat them._

_DO NOT pass go. _I raised an eyebrow and laughed. Save.

A picture of slender. _Walking by yourself at night? Why not think about me? _I looked around my room and snuggled closer in my blanket. Couldn't hurt to hide.

A picture of a popsicle stick joke. _What's the hardest part of a vegetable to eat? The wheelchair. _I read it over again. I don't get it…

I kept scrolling.

Bad luck Brian. _Finally gets a follower on twitter. Slender man. _I love Slender.

_Opened pack of gum. Now people have to talk to me. _I know how that is.

_I saw a spider in my bathtub, so I got a piece of tissue and very, very carefully, burned the house down. _I laughed pretty hard on that one.

Scroll.

_Keep calm and blame Dinkleberg. _I miss The Fairly Odd Parents. That's my new rule to live by.

Picture of an Omegle chat.

_SLOWLY, TURN AROUND_

_Hey_

_Hello wall_

_ Slendy wants $20…_

_Then go to a bank_

People sure love Slenderman. I have got to try this one. Save.

Another Omegle, by the same person.

_SLOWLY, TURN AROUND_

_OH ***_

_OKAY_

_ Slendy wants $20…_

_NOT COOL MAN_

_Lol I love trolling_

A picture of a puzzle putting up a 'Missing' sign. A puzzle piece was on it. _Bring this puzzled man his peace of mind. _I studied the picture closer and saw that the puzzle was missing a piece. Haha.

_Ttyl_

_ K_

_Every kiss begins with k… ;)_

_ Too bad ugly begins with U_

"Oooooo…" I laughed. "Apply ice to burn."

_What if Bad Luck Brian became evil… Tries to destroy humanity… cures cancer. _Haha.

Scroll, scroll, scroll… gosh these stink.

Slender man is standing with people in body bags. _Let's take a picture. _All of the people blinked, except Slender. "No duh…" I smiled and laughed.

_How much do dead batteries cost? Nothing, they're free of charge. "Har dee har har."_

Scrolls…

_The boxes are the same color. Don't believe me? Put a finger across the middle of the page and see for yourself. _I scrunched my eyebrows together and did what it said. What? "No way…"

Save.

Scrolls…

_Gay!  
>Ultra gay!<em>

_Ultra ultra gay!_

_ Justin Bieber!_

_Twilight! _Not bad. I smiled.

Scrolls…

_Beer and pizza? What are you talking about, that sounds just like you!_

_Yep, that's me, I love me some beer and pizza. :P _**(not an iFunny, but still funny. Cheers to happypen)**

_Me watching a horror movie by myself._

_I need to pee!_

_How the hallway looks…_

_I'll just turn on a couple _lights_. _True story.

Scrolls… ooo… this guy is cute, but I'm still not gonna Kik him.

Bad luck Brian… _Wins cruise ticket. Titanic._

Scrolls… _School dress code is dumb. Girls can't show their shoulders? What guy is gonna look at a girl and be like, "Dang, that's a FINE shoulder."_

I laughed and nodded at the comment. I bought a cute shirt over the summer, and I can't wear it because it shows my stupid shoulder.

_Re-electing Obama is like backing the Titanic up and hitting the iceberg a second time. _I covered my mouth and strangled to keep myself from laughing like crazy.

My dad hates Obama furiously. Save. I'll show him it tomorrow.

Scrolls…

_The best way to tell someone you don't like them is to text them "370HSSV 0773H" and tell them to read it upside down. _I turned my phone upside down and read it. "Hello… okay then."

_Hey Patrick… I thought of something funnier than 24._

_ Let me hear it._

_25… _

Ah, I miss SpongeBob…

_*Alarm set for 6:00 a.m.*_

_*Wakes up at 5:59*_

_Who else lies back down to cherish that last minute of sleep?_

"I thought I was the only one…" I muttered to myself.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is loco_

_But here's four candies_

_You go Glen Coco_

Where have I heard that from? I thought about it for a minute before scrolling on.

_You got a parking ticket? How fast were you going? _Say wha...?

"Oh…"

_If I died, I want my friends to keep updating my status to freak people out. _

I'm putting that in my will.

_When someone calls 'shotgun', I yell 'Rosa Parks' and sit in the seat and refuse to move. ~ Ted._

I crinkled my nose before saving it to my pictures. I'm gonna do a few of these.

_You saw a shirt for $97._

_You didn't have the money for so you borrowed $50 from your mom and $50 from your dad._

_$50 + $50 = $100_

_You bought the shirt and had $3 change._

_You gave one dollar to your mom, one to your dad, and kept one for yourself. _

_Now you owe your mom $49 to you mom and $49 to your dad._

_$49 + $49 + your $1 = $99_

_Where is the missing dollar?_

I read it again. It didn't make sense. Why would I take that one dollar? I owed all of that $100 back, but I kept a dollar. But then I added it back, and it was $99, and… ugh.

Save. I'll show it to my Algebra teacher tomorrow.

_Everyone is in a relationship, getting married, or having babies. And I'm over here like, "I like cake."_

I like cake, though…

_Paper due in 12 hours… I have no idea what I'm doing._

Oh, Patrick…

_How women choose shampoo_

_ This one has moisturizer, but this one has color-treated…_

_How men choose shampoo_

_ This one says shampoo_

_How I choose shampoo_

_ This one smells pretty_

Haha. So true. Apparently, I'm 'I', and not 'women' because I got through the whole shelf of shampoo and conditioner and smell them. I like the blue one. I think it's 'Spring Water', but it smells so good.

_Don't judge me by my past. I don't live there anymore. _I change my mind. This is my new life lesson/quote.

Mean Girls. That 'Glen Coco' thing was from Mean Girls. "4 candies for Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco!"

_Things to eat and drink in public._

_Blue Gatorade in a Windex bottle._

_Water in a vodka bottle._

_Grape juice in a meths bottle._

_Vanilla pudding in a mayonnaise jar._

Looks like I'm going to the store tomorrow.

_Me: I'd like a Coke, please._

_Waitress: Is Pepsi, okay?_

_Me: Is Monopoly money okay?_

We're stopping by Wendy's tomorrow, too. They always ask that.

_A thief broke into my house last night… he started searching for money so I woke up and searched with him._

...?

_Le teacher: Where was the constitution signed?_

_Le class: Philadelphia._

_Le me: It was signed at the bottom._

_Teacher: That would be an acceptable answer._

Really..? That's not fair. I tried to take a test in the 7th grade, and one of the questions was how to control overpopulation. I put: The Hunger Games, but my teacher didn't say it was an acceptable answer.

_Life of a Floridian during winter. _

_You wanna know what happens to snow in Florida? .melts._

Awe… poor Floridians. **(True story)**

_*hears noises at night* well this is the end of me I had a good life_

_*gets shampoo in eyes* I guess I'm blind now how am I ever going to see my first born child_

_*heart is beating fast* I think I'm having a heart attack is this what cardiac arrest is_

_*a cop walks by* here I go about to get arrested I probably murdered someone_

_*taking a test* don't take your eyes off of this paper you will get caught cheating and get kicked out of school and amount to nothing_

_*gets sunburn* great now I have skin cancer how will I tell my parents_

_*tripping over something* I guess my leg will have to be amputated why did this happen to me_

My life at night revolves around the first one.

_Some people say single and ready to mingle_

_But I say… chubby, single and ready for a pringle_

That's not funny (I say as I laugh). I am not chubby. I look down at my stomach and subconsciously rub it. I have only gained a few pounds. I weigh 138, last time I checked.

_Best poem ever_

_Roses are red  
>violets are blue<em>

_He's for me  
>Not for you<em>

_By a chance  
>You take my place<em>

_I'll take my first  
>And smash your face<em>

Pretty much how I feel around Drew. 'Nuff said.

_*me taking a test* _

_Yes! I finally got the answer. Its 637, 159, 017._

_*looks at choices* A) 12 B) 21 C) 21.5 D) 12.5_

_Well, I haven't used D in a while. _

I seriously just used this Friday. We took a math DA test where we only knew how to do around 30% of the questions. I got a 50% with this method. 1 of about 9 who did.

_How smart is your right foot?_

_Try this:_

_While sitting down, lift your right foot and make clockwise circles._

_Now, while doing that, draw a number 6 in the air with your right hand. Your foot will change direction, and there's nothing you can do about it._

I sat up and took off my blanket. I put my phone down and spun my right foot in clockwise circles. I drew a number six with my right hand and then noticed that my foot did change directions.

I tried it again.

And again.

I give up.

_You can only buy three items. _

_What do you buy to freak the cashier out the most?_

I smiled and texted the picture to Jack with a side note: "Thursday. Let the games begin."

_Normally, people aren't alive very early and don't have to energy to pretend other people exist._

Life of a middle school student.

_Internet not working? Check online for solutions. _

I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh.

_Everything's funnier when you're not allowed to laugh. _That reminds me of me and Jack one day in math. **(reference to chapter 5)**

_I don't always get phone calls. But when I do, it's from Indian people trying to sell me erasers._

Erasers..? Really..? I laughed.

_Legend says, when you can't sleep at night, is because you're awake in someone else's dream._

Now, if I can't sleep ever again, I will call everyone I know. Waking them all up will makes sure that no one is dreaming about me, making me able to fall asleep.

_Trying to sleep but tall me too tall for blanket.  
>*le cold toes<br>Turn 90 degrees, even worse._

_My inner engineer awakes.  
>a*squared*+b*squared*=c*squared*<br>*blanket turned like diamond, covering everything* Pythagorean may you keep my toes warm and C*squared*OZY_

Good to know.

**(how do you make the squared thing?)**

_LSHMSFOAIDMT= Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I drop my taco._

I laughed pretty hard. I closed iFunny and opened up my texts. I texted Jack, "LSHMSFOAIDMT." He won't get it, but oh well.

_Most common lies:_

_I won't laugh, I promise._

_Your table will be ready in a few minutes._

_I'm just kidding._

_I never got your text._

_I have read and agreed to the terms and conditions._

_You will need to know this later in life._

_This will only hurt a little bit._

_I'm fine._

_The doctor will be right with you._

_No, I'm okay. I'm just tired._

_Okay, just one more episode._

_I'm on my way._

_Sorry, my parents said no._

I have seriously said all of these lies at least once in my life.

_In your bed: it's 6:00, you close your eyes for 5 minutes, it's 7:45._

_At school: it's 1:30, you close your eyes for 5 minutes, it's 1:31._

True story.

Facebook post.

_**(blanked out) **_

_Truth iss_

_**(blanked out)**_

_Truth is you spelled "is" wrong_

_**(blanked out)**_

_Truth is, you spelled "I'm stupid" wrong_

What…?

_Mommy, why am I called Petal?_

_Because when you were born, a petal landed on your head._

_ Mommy, why am I called Rose?_

_Because when you were born, a rose landed on your head. _

_ My favorite color is potato._

_Shut up, Brick._

That's some awful parents. I don't want to be like that…

I hope I won't be like that…

I stiffened and closed out of iFunny, when I remembered that my goal was to get to 89,700. I opened iFunny back up and saw the number on collective. 89,579

Whelp… I made it.

Monday

"I lost my water!" I ranted to Jack as I walked into the school.

"Oh my gosh," He looked at me funny, as if about to ask a question that was screaming in his mind. Then he took my shoulders and hugged me and then patted my back. "I'm so sorry."

"Nice sarcasm," I said, pushing him away from me. "I almost believed you there."

"But Kim," Jack tried to talk calmly. "Aren't you sad?"

"I can always get another one," I told him like he didn't already know and started to walk to our 1st period.

"You're so heartless!" He screamed at me. "You said you didn't want to lose your baby, and now you don't care!"

"My baby's fine!" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air. "I lost my _water, _not daughter! And we won't even know until Thursday."

"Omigod," He did the perfect face palm.

I laughed. "That was funny. Do it again."

"What?" He took his hand down and stared at me like Jerry stares at a math problem.

"That face palm," I said. "Do it again." He hit himself on the forehead, but messed up.

"Fail," I said, sitting down in my seat. "I bet you just because I said it, you're never gonna do it again."

**(Line break of awesomeness! Muahahahahahahahaha!)**

"I like your shirt," Jerry came up to me during lunch. "Who's your twin?"

This week was spirit week. Monday was twin day. "Jack."

"Of course. Why did I expect any different?" He smiled then looked around. "Where is Jack?"

I shrugged. "Bathroom."

He nodded and we stood in silence for a while. I wanted to say I had to go and leave, but I had nowhere to go anyway. "I think he took an extra stop."

Jerry pointed behind me and I cautiously turned around and followed his finger to my 'twin'.

Drew and her mob of girls were all dressed in a white V-neck shirt (tight, of course), pink skinny jeans, and a pair of white flip flops. Drew twirled her hair around her finger and tried to talk to Jack.

He was trying his best to ignore her, but she kept putting a hand on his arm flirtatiously.

I felt my face redden and my anger flare. Before I even thought about it, I was storming towards him. About halfway to them, I realized I didn't want to do this. I'd get decked. Drew was a priss, but she definitely knew how to claw people with her manicured nails (also pink, along with her twins).

I thought of everything I had learned from iFunny. Lately, I have been obsessed. 'Smile at your enemies. It makes them wonder what you're up to.'

I put an innocent smile on my face and picked up my speed.

'I love everyone. Some I love to be around, some I love to hate, and some I love to smack in the face with a brick.'

I smiled wider and walked around Jack and Drew. I came up behind them and put one arm around each shoulder. "Hey guys!"

Drew turned and raised an eyebrow at my cheeriness. I'm not really a cheery person. I can be one, but I have to lose about an ounce of my self-esteem first.

"Why don't we all sit together at lunch?" I smiled at Jack, and I swear he saw the evil glint in my eye. He forced a smile on his face and he joined in on my cheeriness.

"Yeah, Drew!" He motioned to the cafeteria. "Let's eat lunch together!"

I could see that she thought sitting with Jack wasn't worth it if I were there, which I was happy with.

"Um…" She glanced at her twins for help, but they just looked on sympathetically. "I'm good. I have to go brush my hair, anyways."

She unlocked herself from my grip and backed towards her twins. "Come on girls."

I glared after her with a big smile on my face, not dropping even when she looked back. When she did, my smile just got wider when I saw her surprised face.

I looked back to Jack and we backed up a step. My smile died as he studied me for a second. I studied him, wondering why he was studying me, studying him.

We both burst out laughing.

Tuesday

Today isn't much better than yesterday. I kind of threw up in the bathroom during 4th period and then got yelled at by the janitor. Then he apologized after he realized that I was the 8th grader who was pregnant. He even offered to carry me to class.

I politely declined and turned back to my toilet.

He continued to stare at the back of my head. I felt his gaze on the back of my head and when I turned to yell at him to shove off, the janitor was not the one staring at me.

"Hey Kimmy," Drew leaned against the doorframe and looked out towards the patio. I could see her face under her fake blonde hair smirking at me.

"What do you want, Drew?" I stood up and wiped my mouth. The last drips of throw up made me more nauseous. I walked over to the sink, Drew following me.

"When you stop throwing up into the sink, call me." She smiled a bad innocent smile and threw a piece of paper at me.

I waved my hand under the air dryer looking at Drew cautiously. She kept smiling so still, I thought she was frozen. I bent down and picked up the paper. When I looked up, she was gone.

"Just like in the movies," I muttered and looked down at the paper.

_I luv you_

_not_

_text me at 555-3574_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it out instantly. I stood up and looked back in the mirror. I started to run my fingers through my hair. I put it in two pig tails. One had a white ribbon and the other had a blue ribbon. Our school colors, as today was school spirit day.

My hair bows matched perfectly with my blue jean skirt and my white dress shirt. On it, Jack Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I each wrote a number. I was number going to be number 2, but thought Jerry should have it. I now had number 3.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked to class. I plopped down in my seat next to Jack and I began to work on my math again.

Jack continued to work on his math test, but he reached his left arm to the ground beside the desk and put his water bottle filled with blue PowerAde on the desk. He didn't even look up when he moved his bottle onto my side of the desk.

I took out my notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. I started to write my name as I wrapped my fingers around the bottle and started to drink.

This whole week I've been throwing up, and whenever I went to the bathroom, it was to puke. For the last few days Jack has brought me a drink to wash down the taste. Sweet, but I pretend not to act like a damsel in distress.

I put the bottle back on the desk and noticed that Jack wrote a note on the paper part. _You okay?_

I rolled my eyes and took a sharpie out of my backpack. I wrote a big letter 'D' next to his question and slid the bottle to him. I didn't even see him read it, but I saw him nod.

I smiled and attempted to look at his answers. I hadn't studied. Naturally, I always tried to cheat.

He picked up his paper and stood up. He smiled at me and walked to the teacher. He sat back down after turning it in. I almost glared at him, but I was too tired to care.

I could almost hear what he was thinking. 'You're never going to learn anything if you don't do your own work.'

Wednesday

I slipped my football shirt over my head after gym. I didn't know what team it was, but Jack gave it to me this morning when he saw that I met him outside my house in a plain shirt. Favorite team day.

I walked out, now in Jack's jersey. My blue skirt didn't match the red and white jersey, so I stayed in my black basketball shorts.

I passed Drew on the way out. She didn't notice me, and I couldn't be happier because of that. She was wearing a shirt that said, 'Minchies' on it. She had a name tag on that said, 'Drew luves u'. Since when had she been working at Minchies, I didn't know.

'Never gonna eat there till she gets fired,' I walked faster and pushed the glass open, hard.

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell. He ran up behind me. "Hey."

I smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged and we walked to class. After everything that had happened in the last few months, Jack and I had never gone on a first date. Surprising, but not surprising.

This was kind of our first date. We've been debating over where we would go since yesterday.

Jack and I sat down in science. I looked at the board as I got my notebook out.

_Project workday._

_Get out what you have started._

_Get to work. This is your only workday._

"Crap…" I whispered to Jack. He looked at me and I tilted my head to the board. He read what it said and then laughed quietly. I did a mental face palm.

"What do we do?" I asked Jack as I took out our script for our project. "We already finished."

He shrugged and looked around the class. The bell rung and they all scrambled into their seats to start on their work.

Jack and I sat for a few minutes in silence before our teacher told us to get to work. I took out my pencil and a piece of notebook paper.

_Make it look realistic._

He knew what I meant. He wrote down automatically and passed the paper to me.

_Got it._

I pretended to be thinking about what he wrote.

_So where should we eat?_

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head at me as if to say: "I disagree".

_Someplace with food. _

I rolled my eyes and paused to make our teacher think we were working. Jack also tapped his pencil on his desk before drawing a picture.

It looked sort of like me, but then again, it probably wasn't. He wasn't a good artist.

_Nice 'diagram'. _He frowned and pretended to look hurt, but then smiled. _What kind of food?_

He looked at what I wrote before adding onto the picture, and then wrote, _Good food._

I nodded and pretended like I understood him. _That's awful specific._

He smiled before rolling his eyes and whispering, "I tried my best. I can't draw trees."

"Jack…" Our teacher didn't even look up, but she also didn't suspect we weren't really working on our project.

He smiled behind his hair. _Minchies?_

I felt my stomach drop and face whitening. Jack stared at me. _Do you not like Minchies?_

I shook my head. _I do. _

He thought about it for a second before answering. _Then what?_

I didn't answer. I got out a new paper and began to draw. Jack finally got the hint and he turned our conversation paper over and began to draw too.

Yesterday, Drew gave me a paper that said to text her. I, of course, didn't, but she somehow got my number.

_He doesn't love you, you know. He just doesn't want to leave you in this condition. He's a nice person, who belongs with me_

I didn't reply, and I just set the contact as 'Don't Answer'.

Going to Minchies, where she worked, would be like going up to her and asking her to hurt me. I knew that if she knew a way to kill me, she probably would.

I grabbed Jack's paper and turned it over. He looked at me expectantly as I answered his unanswered question.

_Drew. _

He smiled, and almost laughed.

_You think she'll hurt you? When I'm around?_

I shrugged as I went back to my picture. It was a heart. I had only drawn the outline, and was beginning on the details. I saw that Jack had not turned his paper over and begin to draw.

He started to watch me the whole period till the bell rang. "That's the bell…" I shook my head.

Jack laughed. "What is it? I think it's a D." I thought about it as I imagined me playing my flute.

"We'll check 7th period." **(True story. Our school bell sounds EXACTLY like an oboe playing a D)**

Thursday

Today was the day Jack and I have been waiting for all week. My doctor's appointment, and the day we find out whether I'm having a boy or a girl.

Jack and I sat in the back of my mom's car. She was driving silently, and neither Jack nor I wanted to break the awkward silence.

I glanced over at him and he tore his eyes off the back of the seat. He smiled reassuringly before reaching to grab my hand. I squeezed it to let him know I was okay.

For the rest of the ride, Jack and I just looked out our separate windows. Upon arrival, the doctor's office looked pretty big.

It was a large brick building with oak trees all around. Vines grew up the weathered walls, and nearly covered an emergency exit door around the corner.

Jack got out of the car as soon as my mom stopped the car. He nearly tripped getting to my side and opened the door, awkwardly.

I smiled to let him know I appreciated it. "Thank you, my good sir."

Jack smiled shyly and grabbed to him to pull me up. It was hard to me for sit down and stand up quickly because I had started to gain a baby belly.

When we walked through the doors, the reception was at the end of the hall and bathrooms were to the left and right. Doors were closed all the way down the hallway, probably patient rooms.

At reception, there was a hallway going right and left that lead to two doors, one of each side. The blinds on the windows were shut, and no light came from behind either of them.

"May I help you?" A lady with small rimmed glasses looked up from her computer. My mom leaned in on the desk.

"We have scheduled an ultrasound for Kim Crawford." I shuffled my feet and stood a bit closer to Jack. The lady at the desk smiled, making her seem much less intimidating.

"Oh, exciting, isn't it?" She shrieked. "How far are you?"

She looked directly at my mom when asking, and I chuckled. Jack held a hand to his mouth to avoid making noises. My mom turned and looked to us with an incredulous look.

She turned back before awkwardly responding to her. "I'm not the one having a baby."

She receptionist, with a confused look, sat forward and leaned to look around my mom at me. I smiled and gave a shy wave. Her face instantly reddened and she sat back with her eyes wide.

"I-I'll, find your name.." She scrolled on her computer, obviously embarrassed. She clicked, then typed and told us to have a seat. "Doctor Caudill will be right with you."

"Yeah right…" I whispered to Jack under my breath as we sat in the chairs in the smaller, two-door hallway. Jack laughed and we shared a smile.

After about five minutes of waiting, a doctor rounded the corner and went right past us into the office. She shut the door and turned on the lights without even looking at us.

I shook my head in disbelief and started to tap my foot to the song we were playing in band. Jack started to tap his part on top of mine, and we ended up doing a little duet.

I glanced at him through my hair to see his wide smile.

I stopped and started to giggle. He smiled wider, and the door to the office opened. The tall woman from before walked out with a manila folder, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

She walked up to us with an obviously fake smile. We stood up and my mom shook hands with her. "Hi, I'm Doctor Caudill. You're here for an ultrasound… you are 7 months along… and you look pretty underweight for someone who is expecting a baby in two months."

My mom laughed. "The receptionist thought the same thing. I'm not having a baby. My daughter is." She turned and pointed to me, and I smiled a small smile.

"Oh…" She looked down at her folder and turned a few pages, scanning something over. "I guess that would make sense. You're not born in 1997…"

My mom smiled before leaning forward and whispering into her ear. Her eyes widened before she nodded and gave me another smile.

Dr. Caudill ushered us into a room at the middle of the long hallway. The inside was bright, and the walls painted a baby blue.

I sat down on the long chair, nervously. I looked around the room. I saw a computer next to me, and a keypad. A few tools sat on the table.

Jack and my mom sat down in the chair on my left side, while Dr. Caudill sat on my right side. **(I know nothing about ultrasounds. Please bear with me)**

"There is nothing to be scared about. We're just going to show you your baby, and you're going to learn the gender of it."

I nodded. "I kind of know how ultrasounds go… You put some kind of liquid on my stomach and then put a little metal device and move it around till you can see the baby."

She smiled brightly. "Very informed, or do you just watch some show on TV..?"

"Little of both." We smiled, and I calmed down a bit, starting to trust her a little more.

"So, yes. You know the general idea of an ultrasound, which makes it a little less scary." She turned to her computer and turned it on. It started up, and she pushed buttons, clicked, and messed around with it for a minute.

I turned to my mom and Jack. He was sitting in the chair closer to my head, and he slid his hand into mine. He squeezed it and shook it a bit. I smiled before turning back to the doctor.

She gathered a few supplies and set them on the table next to us. "I know this is a little weird, but you know how it goes, a bit. Can you lift up your shirt and hold it?"

I nodded, knowing it was coming. I slowly lifted my shirt to show my 7 months pregnant belly. I still wasn't super fat. It was obvious that I was pregnant, but I wasn't bulging. It was probably because I was still young.

The doctor spread a cold liquid on my stomach, which I thought would feel awkward. But the doctor didn't look at me. She was still looking at her computer screen, and Jack and my mom were only watching my face and the doctor. They didn't stare at my pregnant-ness. They didn't care. They loved me.

I smiled, and the doctor went over a few more things about the ultrasound because putting the metal device on my stomach and rubbing it around. We all looked at the screen trying to get a good look. At first, we couldn't tell where the baby was. I was worried it wasn't there, or it wasn't healthy.

The doctor smiled and I looked at her. She noticed that I was scared, and she pointed out the different parts of the baby. I saw its face, its arms, legs, and its stomach.

I stared at the baby, still not fully believing that it was inside of my stomach. It was mine. My baby. I was holding it.

"Is it a boy or a girl..?" I found my voice, and the doctor smiled, noticing I looked happy. She looked back at my baby and studied it.

"It's… a girl."

**(Eh. I thought this would be funny..)**

Jack and Kim go to Wal-Mart and buy Gatorade and stuff for that iFunny thing.

They buy garbage bags, a box of knives, a towel, and tape.

The cashier says, "You have some interesting stuff." Jack laughs nervously. "Yeah…" The cashier raises an eyebrow. Then she starts ringing the stuff up faster and cautiously puts it in their cart.

Then they proceed to walk around Wal-Mart drinking Gatorade in a Windex bottle. Some odd looks, but no one approached.

Friday

ISP workday. Jack and I were allowed to work from home. The fair was in two months, but Jack was pretty much done with his. He needed some help on his speech, and wanted to try it out for me.

I smiled as he was setting up his project.

I still won't tell him what I'm doing for my project, and he hates it. But he doesn't make me. Honestly, I finished my project a while ago. I didn't tell him, but I didn't think it was important.

I was sitting in a chair in his living room, with parents and sister sitting next to me. I felt a little awkward, but I knew that I had no reason to be.

His family loved me, didn't blame me, and were willing to help Jack help me with my situation.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jack stood to the side of his board with a pair of dark glasses on. He had borrowed them from his aunt, who was blind and had a few extra pairs.

Jack pressed a timer and started his presentation. "My name is Jack Brewer. I did my project on blindness and the senses."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live without seeing? Being blind..? If you have, you may have thought that your life was over. That you couldn't do the things you normally do. But really, you can. You may not be able to do those things in the same way, but you can use your other senses to accommodate your needs, and even your wants.

"My hypothesis, 'Being without your sense of sight strengthens the other four senses' may not be completely true. At least not automatically. But living without your sense of sight makes you rely on your other senses: hearing, smell, touch, and taste, making them strengthen, but they will only become as strong as you train them to be.

"Living day to day without seeing makes you have to use your other senses to walk, eat, and other daily activities. Getting dressed in the morning, for example. How _would_ you pick out clothes to wear if you had no idea what you were holding? Let mommy pick out your outfit? _Sure, if ya want._"

We laughed. "But most blind people categorize their drawers with different colors, and have to find clothes by touch. The handles on the drawers are usually different shapes, so you can tell which one you're opening."

I found this interesting. I hadn't thought about how hard it would be for blind people.

"How would you eat without being able to see what you are putting in your mouth? Just stick it in your mouth and hope for the best..? _Sure, if ya want."_

We laughed again, and I made a funny face at him."But using your sense of smell and touch, you can usually tell what is on your plate. Lots of blind people use the clock method…"

He referred to a picture on his board. "Steak at 4:00, baked potato at 7:00, and green beans at 11."

I thought about how weird that would be, to be told where your food was. "Cataracts is the most common blindness. Glaucoma, age-related macular degeneration, corneal opacity, diabetic retinopathy, childhood blindness, trachoma and onchocerciasis…"

He obviously had trouble pronouncing that name, and we laughed at his struggles, so he skipped the word. How does he memorize his script? "… are all other diseases that cause blindness or fuzziness in the eye. These diseases do not lessen your eyesight rapidly. It spreads slowly, giving you time to start training your other senses to accommodate your needs.

"Blindness can be almost immediately caused, too. If you get into a car accident, and a piece of glass flies straight towards you and slashes your eye, blindness can become almost automatic.

"Braille (refer to alphabet) is the only way blind people can read by using raised dots to form sentences. Braille isn't easy to learn. It really isn't. Instead of using your eyes to read, you have to use fingers. It's like learning a whole language, but it isn't even learned the same way.

"Playing and instrument is harder and easier for blind people. Their hearing has been trained to pick up on harder things, making instrumentation easier. Seeing music and learning notes and rhythms can be much harder for those musicians who can't see what they're doing."

I nodded. I thought about what it would like to be blind but play in instrument. I figured it would be hard because you can't see the sheet music, but it was interesting that being blind can make you strengthen your hearing.

"Of course, creative and elaborate ways to use your other senses is unneeded. A blind person can always, _always _ask a friend, family member, or even a complete stranger to lead you where you need to go, read a sign for you, or even give you directions easy enough for you to understand.

"Memory plays a big part in blindness, too. Blind people have to memorize the layout of their house, school, work, or even grocery store. Imagine yourself walking down the street to your best friend's house. Now imagine yourself walking there with your eyes completely closed. You try to listen for the dog of their neighbor. The sound of their air conditioner, which always makes noise. But what if the dog was inside, and the air conditioner was broken? You'd open your eyes and see you passed by their house 3 minutes ago. Not so easy, huh?

"If a blind person needed to walk to their friend's house, they can listen to their echo as they walk, which is called echolocation. Sounds bounce off of the ground, or walls, or even people, letting a blind person tell where everything is and make sure they don't run into anything. The clock method (hold up clock), can be used in this situation, too. You say, "Okay. Road at 9:00, lawn mower mowing at 2:00, and guide-dog at 3:00."

"Actually, a guide-dog is one of the ways that the other senses can help a blind person. It can pull you to the right and you can feel the tug, and turn."

He referred a list, which I assumed was his written product. "A cane can help you feel objects in front of you. Braille can help you read. Instrumentation to play music. Harmonicity to hear differences between sounds. Echolocation to make a mental of your surroundings. Memory to remember that map. Categorizing to find things easier. Clock method to maneuver around your surroundings. Landmarks to find a specific part on a mental map and know where you are. Mental map to remember your landmarks. A 6th sense to make up for the lost sense. Sense of direction to know when you're heading North and South. Guide-person can be your eye. A tactile watch, a watch with Braille, will help you tell time. Significant smells could help tell what you're eating. Distinct flooring, whether it's echoes or the texture of the floor on your feet, can help you tell in what room you're in. Pitch perception to be able to hear both low and high sounds. Or just simply asking others.

"I interviewed Mary Osborne, the author of one of my articles I used as a source. You can read it here…" He pointed to his interview, which he printed out and taped to his board. "I guess…" He laughed an awkward laugh.

"Now, I hate to talk. So, I'm done talking. I need one volunteer to "become blind", and three others to be their sighted person." He smiled a sly smile at me, and a glared at him. "Kim..?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I allowed him to blindfold me. "Okay, player 1. You have now become blind."

"You are flung out into a busy park…" He starts to spin me. "You have 3 friends with you over the park. It is your job to visit each one of them. Your friend, player 2, is clapping to get your attention."

I heard someone start clapping, and I assumed Jack pointed at them to start clapping. I walked over to them smiling. I touched a person, and they stopped clapping. "Good. You found player 2. Now player 1, your other friend, player 3, has sprayed perfume. Walk over towards player 3 using smell."

I waited for the sound of perfume being sprayed, but I figured that he wanted us to use smell, and not hearing so he found a way to not have it make a noise. I noticed a strong apple smell, and started to walk over, but stop. "Is that my perfume?"

"Mmhmm." I heard Jack say from the opposite direction which I was walking. I rolled my eyes from under the blindfold and followed the smell till I ran into a smaller body.

"Good. You found player 3. Now you have to find player 4. He has thrown a rope to you." I feel a rope being given to me and I take it. "Now follow the end of the rope to find your last friend."

I pull the rope and then move forward as if I were climbing the rope till I hit someone I assume was Jack's dad.

"Great job! You have successfully visited all of your friends. Now bring you and your friends over here to get your prize."

I tried to take my blindfold off, but Jack stopped me. "Uh, uh, uh. You have not been cured. You are still blind." I feel a few arms grab my arms and pull me over to what I assume is the table.

We stopped walking, and Jack started to talk. "Now all four of you got in a car accident on your way here. You are all now blind." He didn't say anything, and I heard shuffling, so I assumed that they were given blindfolds. "As a treat from the doctor, you get a lollipop."

I felt something being slid into my hands, which felt like a lollipop. "Now unwrap it, put it in your mouth, and since you're blind, try and guess what flavor you have by tasting it. If you guess right, you get to walk free from this hospital, once again sighted. If you guess wrong, you have to walk around school/the fair for the rest of the day/night blind." He laughed. "Just kidding."

**(that was my ISP project. Sorry if it bore you)**

Saturday

Jack and I were finally on our first date. I had finally said yes to going to Menchies. Yes, I hated Drew. But their food was great. I didn't even know if she was working tonight.

Of course she was.

When we sat down, I looked to see Jack glance over at the table next to us. Drew was setting down four drinks for the people that looked like a family. I noticed a girl in my band class, and someone who looked like her brother, were playing a game on a napkin.

Drew turns and walks off without even seeming to notice us. I hope she didn't.

Our waiter comes over, and I notice it's a guy from school. I didn't know him well, but we knew each other.

He comes over, smiles, and asks if he can get us our drinks.

"I'll have coke," I say.

"Water," Jack says, sternly, and looks at me. The boy writes down our drinks and walks away. I stare at Jack, and then realize that I'm not supposed to have soda while I'm pregnant.

"Sorry. I forgot I'm not supposed to have coke." He came back a second later, and set down our drinks. We thank him, and then when he walks away, we switch drinks.

"Cheers." I say, and lift my glass. Jack smiles and returns it.

"Cheers." We started to talk about school, and ISP, but then we quickly changed to thinking of baby names.

"What names do we have..?" Jack asks. I reach into my purse and pull out a notepad where I wrote down the names we had narrowed it down to.

"Mayzy, Sam, Abby or Abigail, Lacey, and Paige, are you okay..?" I looked up at him to see he was sweating. It was actually kind of cold in the restaurant.

He nodded. "Just hot. So, what name do you like best..?"

I stare at him for a minute as he continues to sweat, but he holds my gaze. Eventually he breaks to take another drink of his coke.

I clear my throat. "Well, I don't know. It's such a hard decision…"

"Sam could be a nickname for Samantha, but I hate Samantha, but I like Sam and Sammy. May could be short for Mayzy. Abby for Abigail. Lace or Lay for Lacey. And…"

I looked at Jack again, and he seemed paler than he had been a minute ago. "Are you sure you're okay..?"

He cleared his throat before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. I sit awkwardly after he leaves. I was a little concerned for him, but figured he was fine. He did say he was just hot…

A man came out of the men's bathroom and he saw me and walked quickly over. "Is your name Kim?"

I nod, and ask what's wrong. He doesn't answer, but he grabs my arm and gently, but quickly pulls me towards the bathroom.

Inside, Jack was sitting on the floor, struggling to sit up against a wall. He was sweating like crazy. I knelt next to him and tried to get him to look at me and tell me what's wrong. He tried to answer, but couldn't get anything out.

I turned around and yelled at the man to call 911. He left the bathroom quickly to hopefully do what I asked. I turn back to Jack and I gently grab his face. I make sure he's looking at me, but his eyes keep drifting around.

"Jack. Jack, stay with me," I try to wipe some of the sweat off his face. "Are you with me?"

He starts to shiver, and I curl up next to him, no matter how wet he was. He keep rubbing my hand on his back and wiping his face every time it gets soaked.

I try to take his hand, but his arms are crossed in front of his stomach. He's leaning over onto his bent knees and his hair hides most of his face.

The man comes back in with a few other people who looked like they worked at the restaurant. They stayed back, but kept trying to talk to us.

I just kept shaking my head and mumbling to Jack sweet nothings. A few men came running in and pushed around the few spectators. They were carrying a stretcher. I was yanked away from Jack, and he was strapped into the stretcher and quickly carried out of the bathroom.

I follow behind quickly. I felt tears streaming down my face. I try to get into the ambulance, but I was stopped by a tall man. He closed the doors. "Jack! Jack!"

I kept screaming for him, and trying to push through the man. He held me back and did let go with I kicked him.

"Why won't you let me go with him!?" I screamed at the man.

"Ma'am, he was poisoned. We don't know who did it, and we can't let anyone leave until we find out." He words sank in and I lowered myself to the ground. He kept and arm around my back and helped me sit down. 'He was poisoned..?'

Two police officers came over and talked to the man holding me, but I couldn't hear the words. The female officer sat down and took the man's spot beside me. He quickly hopped into the ambulance and the drove away, the siren blaring.

"Miss?" The officer looked at me. "Can you stand?"

I slowly nodded and was helped into the restaurant. I avoided all stares from the people in the restaurant and sat numbly into a chair.

I was in shock. 'Poison..?'

By the time I looked up, everyone was staring to where the male police officer was standing. The woman was still sitting next to me.

"Come on people! This is a crime scene! Who did it?" He sternly looked at everyone, but they all had looks of fear and confusion on their faces.

I turn my head and see Drew, who looks like she did something that shouldn't have happened. I started to think.

'Drew was nearby when they ordered drinks. I got a coke, and he got a water. Drew hates me, and tried to kill me by putting poison in my coke. But we had switched drinks, unknowingly to her, and Jack was poisoned.'

I stand up abruptly and point to Drew. Everyone looks to me in shock. "Drew did it! She put poison in my drink, and when me and Jack switched drinks because I'm not supposed to have coke, he was poisoned!"

She looked at me in shock and scared. "I… I did not!"

Our waiter stood up and yelled, "You've always had it out for Kim, Drew. Don't deny it!"

Drew looked around and sees that everyone in looking at her, believing she is guilty. She looks back to my stern face, and she starts to cry. "I did it, I did it, I did…"

The male police officer stalks slowly over to her and puts her in hand cuffs. He read the rules of her arrest and led her out of the restaurant.

I turn to the police officer beside me and demanded I be taken to the hospital.

She nodded and we got into her car. I looked out the window to see Drew being driven off in the back of the other police car.

We sped silently to the hospital, and I jumped out before the car even stopped. The police officer yelled my name, but I didn't stop. I ran in and nearly slammed into the desk. The woman behind the counter looked at me sadly.

"Jack Brewer." I said with wide eyes. 'Please be okay, please be okay…'

"Miss..?" I turned my head to see the same tall me that kept me from getting into the ambulance. He had a solemn look on his face as a cautiously walked closer. He looked at me sadly.

"He's dead."

**Awe… who saw this coming? Be honest.**

**Leave it in a review if I did a good job on this, because I was kind of having mixed feelings about killing Jack, but I thought of an amazing last chapter that needed him dead to do it. **

**The next chapter is revolved around him dying.**

**I can't BELIEVE it took me this long. **

**Sorry about taking so long, again.**

**Also, I have my new poll up on my profile to decide the name of Kim's baby GIRL. For those who don't know how, or can't get to my profile… I'm sorry. I can't really add the votes. I seriously can't. It's not that I don't want to… I can't.**

**Sorry again about the take-forever chapter!**

**And next chapter I planned out in my head, almost exactly, but I now have to put in on the computer. Ever have that happened to you? I hate it. Writer's block sort of disorder, but not really.**

**I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter!**

**Sorry again for the gap between chapters!**

**Go to my profile if you want to join in on the naming of Kim's baby girl!**

**Pages: 26**

**Words: 9,278**


	13. I 8 Sayin' Goodbye

I'm not going to say goodbye. I refuse it.

I refuse it when I see his body in the hospital. His once so alive form straight and still. If I didn't no any better, I'd say he was asleep; but I do know better. Normally, he would sleep with one arm lazily covering his beautiful face, but it was clearly seen now.

I refuse it at home when my mom informs me of Jack's mom's phone call earlier that night. She comes into my dark room and tries to turn on a light that had long been unplugged. She tells me that I was wanted to think of the writing for Jack's headstone.

I refuse it on the way to the funeral. I'm wearing a flowing black dress to hide my baby bump. I didn't do my hair because I felt no point in looking pretty on such a horrible day.

I refuse it staring down at his body before the funeral starts. He's laying in a half open coffin inside the dusty funeral home. His black suit is pressed and fits his body well, but not his personality. He should be wearing his skater gear in bright colors.

I refuse it even after his body is no longer in sight. Lowered in the ground and covered in a thick layer of dirt, I still can't believe he's gone.

I'm the only one standing at his grave now. Everyone had gone inside the funeral home again to have snacks and wine delicately prepared for everyone after Jack had been buried.

Drew had actually shown up. The court decided that she was required to attend the funeral of the person she killed. Sitting awkwardly off to the side, away from everyone else, sat a guilty Drew in orange and two men holding a set of chains leading to her shackles. She tried to tell me she was sorry and that she hadn't meant to kill anyone. She hadn't believed the poison she had gotten could actually kill anyone.

Back at the restaurant, investigators found the instructions and warnings in the kitchen trash. Apparently, the poison wasn't made to kill. It was like a sort of chloroform, but excessive amounts of it could cause death. Drew hadn't bothered to read that warning before pouring all of the solution into Jack's coke. _My _coke. It was supposed to have been me that died. Me supposed to be buried under this dirt. Me in that coffin to never come up again.

Wiping my eyes, I stand there a little while longer. I've read before that people say talking to a grave of a loved one makes them feel better. They can let out anger they hold against someone who won't get angry back. They can ask questions that have been on their minds even if they won't receive any answers. They can let out all the tears they've been holding with no one around to judge or give pity.

I don't say anything. Walking back inside the funeral home, I wish I would've.

**Forgive me for the nearly year and a half gap between the last chapter and this one. I wrote the next chapter now while I was in the mood to write. I'll post it next week. I'm a terrible person. **


	14. Cloud 9

Now, normally, my dreams have some sort of order to them. Even if the dreams shift, they still seem to shift naturally. Not this one.

At first, I was inside of a volcano with a cartoon car swimming around inside of it. When I reach my hand down to help it up, I fall backwards.

I'm taking a test. No one seems to feel anything going on, but I don't remember any of these people. Even the teacher is a stranger. I can't read the test. There are no words on the paper.

Looking up to ask the teacher why, I see that I'm on an airplane. Everyone around me are infants. They are all crying. The pilot comes running out of the cockpit on fire and jumps out of a hole I had not noticed before.

Now, I'm not sure when the dream changed again, but before I knew it, I was sitting somewhere I've never seen before. It seemed to be a small cove. Enclosed and beautiful. Flowers blew softly in the wind. I was sitting right in the water. There were no waves, but I was still getting water to the face. I turn my head and see someone I've been wanting to see.

"Jack."

"Hey Kim." He smiles and continues to fling water at me. He acts so casual, and I can't help but act casual as well.

"How are you?" It felt like a dumb question but I couldn't help but ask it. He looked normal. Blue swim trunks covered the lower half of his body. He sat calmly next to me in the shallow water with his arms behind him to prop himself up.

He laughed. "I'm alright. How have you been?"

For some reason, I didn't answer the way I thought I should have. "I'm good."

"I miss you, Kimmy." He doesn't look at me when I glance over at him, and I'm not entirely sure that he had actually said it.

"I miss you too, but we're together now, aren't we?" He frowns and shakes his head. I looked away, not liking that look on his face. "Oh."

He doesn't answer for awhile, and I don't question it. We sit in a comfortable silence. When I look back up at him, he has gotten farther away, but it didn't bother me. "How do I go on without you, Jack?"

He looks at me for the first time. "You will. You have your family, and you have the guys. Someday, you'll have THE guy and you'll marry him. You'll make him very happy."

"But YOU are THE guy. You are the one I wanted to marry. I want to make YOU happy."

He frowns again but I can't look away this time. It softens into a half-smile. "I am happy Kim. You've made me very happy."

"But we can never be together again."

He nods, and I notice that he has gotten significantly farther away from me. "That's true, but you'll learn how to get along without me."

"But what if I don't..." I stare at the sand through the clear water until I see a shadow cover the spot I had been looking at. Turning my head upwards, I see Jack silhouetted by the sun looking down at me with a big smile. I smile back and stand up. Holding his hands, it felt so real. He leans his head closer to mine.

He whispers so softly but it gives me so much strength. "But you will..."

He backs up and squeezes my hands before letting go. "Goodbye Kim." He starts to retreat backwards towards the opposite side of the cove. He turns back with a sad smile and waved to me. I remained in place, unable to move, and simply wave back. "Say 'hi' to our baby girl for me..."

I wake up instantly with pains and I cry out loud, holding my rumbling stomach. I smile down at it. "Your daddy says 'hi'..."

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

My heart pounded. I held my baby girl in my arms. She was finally asleep, allowing me to be able to go to the ISP fair.

"Kim!" I heard my name being called. I looked around and was automatically given a small hug.

"Shhh..." I quietly shushed the person before turning around and seeing my teacher.

Her eyebrows scrunched together before she saw what I was holding. "Oh my gosh.." She lifted a hand to her mouth; her eyes opened wide.

"That's..." She pointed to the bundle in my arms.

"Mine..." I nodded and smiled a half-smile. Not convincing, but enough. "Just last week."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home. You do know that you are excused completely from the fair, right?"

I shook my head and pointed to the patio, ignoring her question. "I can't go in there. It's noisy. She'll wake up."

Mrs. Windham thought about it for a moment before lifting her pointer finger and backed towards the doors."Be right back," she whispered.

I set an alarm for 5:27, and put my phone on vibrate . I reached my arm behind me and stuck it in my back pocket.

I heard a beep from a car locking and saw my dad walking with a big box, and a little box on top of it. My mom was behind him carrying my laptop.

As they got closer to me, my daughter woke up. I looked down at her, but she didn't cry. She looked up at me with curiosity. Her blue eyes matched mine perfectly. A small glint came from them, as I was told to have also. I'm glad that she seemed to not have gotten anything from her_father_.

I looked up to see my parents standing a few feet behind me. They smiled sadly, and I smiled back.

Their eyes flicked to something over my left shoulder, and followed them. Mrs. Windham and a male teacher that I didn't know were carrying a table to an open part around the bus loop.

I followed them and they sat the table on the ground. The man nodded at me and walked back into the building. Mrs. Windham said to me, "This good?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She frowned a little before seeing that my baby had woken walked over and smiled down at the little bundle. "She's beautiful."

She looked up at me. "Like her mother."

I smiled and thanked her. She backed away and started to walk around the bus loop. I walked to my parents and tapped the big box with my foot.

"Can you take out the things and lay them on the table just like I have them on the piece of paper?" I asked my dad. He nodded.

"What paper?" He opened the box and saw a piece of printer paper right on top. "Oh."

He started unloading an organizing the things like I have them on the paper. The table started to pile up with a picture frame of a baby's birth certificate, a baby bottle, and a few other things.

I turned to my mom. "Can you put the laptop right where it says on the paper and start it up?" She nodded and immediately did what I had asked. She plugged in the charger which she had taken out of the box.

"There's nowhere to plug that." I stated. She took out a little box with two outlets on one side and a place for batteries on the other. "You didn't have to buy that."

"I did if I wanted your laptop not to die while you're presenting." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll do great. You worked hard," She smiled and hugged me, careful not to hurt my daughter.

"Thanks, mom," I smiled as I curled my face into her shoulder. I felt another pair of arms around me and I looked up to see my dad joining in on the family hug.

We stayed like that for awhile before I felt my phone buzz. We untangled our hug and I took it out of my back pocket. My alarm was going off.

_I have three minutes._

"You'll do great," My mom hugged my dad and they both smiled. I nodded and managed to smile back.

They started to turn move backwards a little bit as an old man came up. He read what I had on the first slide of my slideshow. "I wanna listen to this."

He turned and waved over an old lady. She joined him as a few other people showed up. A lot more than I had expected.

I heard somebody whisper, "That's _her _baby," but I couldn't see who.

They all looked at me curiosity. I knew a lot of these people.

Mrs. Heifer from down the block.

My deceased 3rd grade teacher's husband, Mr. Millafred.

My old babysitter, who now had three kids of her own.

Rudy had shown up too.

I even saw Mrs. Windham standing behind my parents.

All of these people, who have heard about me from the news on TV, or the newspaper. They had heard my story from the people's views. Now they are coming to hear my point of view.

I gulped, truly feeling nervous. My hands shook, and I hoped that I wouldn't disturb the little girl in my arms.

I looked at all the faces, feeling my heart beat speed up. I tried to start presenting. I tried not to show how weak I was. I tried, but I was miserably failing.

Then I saw a boy with brown hair walk around to the side, next to the old man and lady.

He smiled at me with his cocoa brown eyes wide.

The man and woman didn't notice. No one did, but me.

He nodded at me encouragingly. He had never known what my project was gonna be. He didn't even make it to my presentation for our mentor class last week. He came to see my presentation for the first time, to cheer me on from wherever he was. He came to say hello to the daughter he never got to meet.

I smiled back at him and let a single tear slip. It slid down my cheek and fell on the baby in my arms. She sneezed, gaining a small laugh from the crowd.

I took a deep breath and looked up.

The early sunset was gorgeous through the flower tree right above me, as if the artist had used every color on his paint pad. There was an array of red, orange, yellow, purple, pink, and even blue.

I closed my eyes and took a long, deep breath. The strong smell of flowers in the spring filled my senses.

I opened my eyes and looked back to where the boy had been standing. He was gone, and a few other people had walked up, curious as to why a crowd had formed around me.

I looked back up to the flower tree just in time to see a large flower break free. It lowered slowly; its red and white petals twirling around.

My eyes followed the flower until in landed right in my arms. My baby curled her small fingers around it, and giggled. The crowd smiled and some of the emotional women gave 'awe's'.

I smiled a true smile. My first one in awhile.

I closed my eyes and thought hard. 'Thank you, Jack.'

I looked at the crowd. "My name is Kim Crawford... and this is Paige."

**...**

**Cheesy, I know. But I finally finished my longest standing story. Sorry for taking like two years to write this whole story. **


End file.
